It Had to Be You
by swimmjacket
Summary: Annabeth's life was all going to plan. She's the Head Cheerleader, one of the smartest at Olympus High, and dating the Quarterback and Captain of the football team Luke Castellan. But when she is assigned to a "hoodlum" Percy Jackson to be his mentor during their Senior year her life is turned upsidedown. Modern!AU with Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth T for language/suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of my account turning 1 years old I am posting this story! :) **

**This is a Modern!AU for Percy Jackson. It includes Punk!Percy and a Girly!Annabeth. So if the characters seem a little OOC, there is a reason for it! ****All the other characters will be included, with some minor changes to them. But mostly a lot of their big personality traits and passions will be kept.**

**So please send me a PM or review your thoughts on the characters and any suggestions for them as well!**

**This is a Percabeth fanfic with fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, and of course, ROMANCE! Also this fic is rated T for some romantic scenes that will be coming up in later chapters and cursing (mostly from Percy and his group)**

**The pairings in this fic are mostly canon (aka: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, etc...) with some less than canon pairings (Luke/Annabeth mainly)**

**Also this fic is going to be a slow build if you know what I mean. Things will take time and I hope you are patient with the story line because I don't want to see this rushed.**

**So please enjoy and review your thoughts. Every comment is appreciated :)**

* * *

Annabeth Chase was curling her hair for the first day of school. She was already dressed and her makeup was flawless. Her smoky eye shadow make her grey eyes a piercing color. Her navy dress came down to her knees and had white polka dots. Her peach heels sitting right beside her, ready to be put on before she headed down stairs and left for her first day of Senior year. As she fixed her blonde hair her mind wandered.

She was captain of the cheer team at her school, Olympus High. And she was dating the Quarterback, Luke Castellan. Her grades were straight A's, with not one below a 95.

Everything was going according to plan.

She would date Luke through High School, he would get a football scholarship and she would get a cheerleading one to Jupiter University in New Rome, California. They could then marry, after they got their degrees.

Luke would work for his father, Hermes, and take over Mercury Inc, one of the biggest businesses in the United States. They dealt with shipping, technology, mail, and everything travel related.

Annabeth would go and be a lawyer at the Athens Law Firm, Annabeth's mother's firm.

Once her hair was perfect Annabeth touched up her mascara and grabbed her favorite lip gloss and heels. She walked down the stairs and saw her mother and father sitting at the dinning table. Her father, Frederick Chase, who was working on his newest history book was typing away furiously at his computer. Her mother was on the phone as she also typed away at her laptop, the Bluetooth earpiece attached to her ear like it usually was.

"No! I told you the Smith case needs that a arson expert. Call in Wilson, he should be perfect for this case" Athena said as she typed on her laptop.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee into her thermos and grabbing a bright red apple and a granola bar, putting both in her purse for her lunch later.

"Annabeth, sweetie, can you pour me a cup?" her father asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sure thing dad" Annabeth said grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"Two sugars and a little bit of cream" her father said.

"Alright dad" Annabeth said scooping in the sugar and pouring in the cream as she added a little to her own coffee.

"Shouldn't you be off already?" her mother asked.

"I am about to leave right now" Annabeth said as she walked over and set the cup of coffee down next to her father's laptop.

Athena looked up from her screen for a moment and her eyes raked down Annabeth.

"You look presentable" she said, turning back to the screen in front of her.

"Thank you" Annabeth said smiling slightly. That was the best complement she was going to get from her mother, regardless of how she looked. Athena was a very, very, very hard person to please. Very few things met her high standards. Which was why Annabeth worked so hard to plan her life to the absolute 't'.

"Are you driving today?" her father asked.

"Luke usually drives her" Athena added, picking up her phone and typing in a new number.

"Luke is driving me today. He wanted to start our Senior year together" Annabeth said, picking up her own phone to check for any texts.

"I'll be back late tonight." Athena said then punching the call button on her phone and walking out the door.

"Did you get a hold of Wilson yet?" she said as she closed the door behind her "Yes! I need him to testify! Why else would I call him! I'm not asking him out to dinner!" she shouted.

"I need to meet with my editor tonight to work on getting the battle movements illustrations. So I'll be home late as well" Fredrick said.

"Okay. I have cheer practice later tonight and I think Piper wants to get dinner afterwords" Annabeth said.

"Okay sweetie, be safe" her father said and Annabeth kissed the top of his head as she walked back to grab her bag and thermos.

She felt the buzz of her phone and looked down to see Luke's text.

_Be at your house in 5 min._

Annabeth sighed as she grabbed all her things and put them into her purse. The first day was always an easy one. Teachers would pass out syllabuses and talk about the class. She wouldn't need her book bag until tomorrow, so Annabeth put her keys, lip gloss, and wallet into her purse and walked out the door with coffee in hand. As she locked the door behind her Luke pulled up in his brand new, red, Ford Mustang.

She smiled as he got out of the car and opened the car door for her, like a gentleman, and shut it behind her as she sat down in the leather seat.

Luke slid into his seat and pulled away from Annabeth's house.

"You look really nice today, babe" Luke said.

"Thank you" Annabeth said, smoothing out the lower half of her dress.

"Mother said I looked 'presentable' " Annabeth said using air quotes.

"Presentable? Wow, that's close to actually giving you a heartfelt complement." Luke joked.

"She is heartfelt...sometimes" Annabeth defended.

"Athena Chase. The coldhearted lawyer? The one they nicknamed the 'Warrior of the Courtroom'?" Luke said raising an eyebrow.

"She does care. If she didn't I wouldn't be as well prepared for our future as I am now" Annabeth said.

"You're right, babe. Just think, this is our last year in High school, then its Jupiter University." Luke said.

"Only if you get that scholarship" Annabeth chided.

"You know I'm good enough to get that full-ride" Luke said.

"You need to make sure your grades are high enough this year. Coach almost had to put you on academic probation last year" Annabeth scolded.

"Good thing I am dating the smartest girl in the school." Luke said as Annabeth looked back to the road.

"You have football practice tonight?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, and then Coach wants us to stay a little later to watch the films from last year." Luke said "Why?"

"Mother and Dad are both going to be out late, so I was thinking about going out to dinner with Piper. I was thinking you and Jason could tag along" she said "But don't worry about it."

"Alright. Text me after practice and when you get home" Luke said as they pulled into the school student parking lot. Right as Luke parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition, a electric blue Audi R8 pulled in beside them.

Annabeth smiled brighter as she got out of the car the same time Piper did.

Piper McLean was Annabeth's best friend. Her father, Tristan McLean was in a bit of legal trouble a few years back and Athena was able to bail him out. Annabeth and Piper met and hit it off right away. Piper was on the cheer team with Annabeth with her boyfriend of a year, Jason Grace , was on the football team with Luke, and the co-captain with him as well.

"Annabeth!" Piper squealed, hugging Annabeth tight.

"Its nice to see you too Piper. You look really nice today" Annabeth said.

"Thank you" Piper said, twirling in her pink lace overlay skirt. Her white top was simple but her golden dream catcher necklace was not. The style was romantic with a Native American twist, as that was Piper in a nut shell.

Her father was a big Broadway star, and famous for his roles and being a prominent Native American actor. Piper's mother, Aphrodite, was the creator and owner of the biggest dating sites, Venus4You. com.

"And look at you! That dress makes you look like you walked off Roman Holiday!" Piper said.

"That's the one with Aubrey Hepburn right?" Jason said, slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"Try Audrey, hon." Piper said wagging her finger.

"At least he was close this time" Annabeth said.

"So how are you liking the first day of being seniors Jason?" Luke asked, walking over to him.

"Well when we were puling in and saw you Piper screamed that it was some type of fate we got to school the same time as you and begged me to pull in beside you." Jason said "I think I still have some hearing loss" he said cleaning out his right ear.

"I didn't scream _that_ loud" Piper said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Piper. I love you, but when you get too excited I think people all the way in Canada are complaining" Annabeth said, putting her hand on Piper's shoulder.

Piper rolled her eyes but then resumed her pleasant attitude, clapping her hands together.

"Totally untrue comments aside..its the first day of senior year! We should be excited!" she said.

"Pipes, if you get anymore excited I think you might explode" Jason said.

"You are being no fun" Piper pouted.

"Don't be that way Pipes. Look, aren't those some of the girls on your cheer team walking inside?" Jason said pointing to the brick building as students began filling in.

"Oh my god! Its Lacy! Come on Jason!" Piper said pulling her helpless boyfriend along.

"See you guys later!" Jason called back as Piper pulled him towards the school.

Annabeth and Luke laughed at their friends antics while Annabeth started to walk towards the school with Jason beside her as he locked the car behind them.

"Here is your coffee babe" Luke said handing her the Thermos and Annabeth accepted it gladly. Annabeth was looking in her purse to see if she had grabbed everything when Luke pulled her back forcefully shouting "Annabeth!" The sudden movement caused Annabeth to drop her thermos and making coffee spill onto the pavement.

Annabeth whipped her head up to see a motorcycle roar past her, missing her by a mere foot. If it hadn't been for Luke, she would have been hit dead on.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine" Annabeth said smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair "Who was that?" she asked looking to see who was driving the motorcycle.

The person had parked his motorcycle and taken off his helmet. His raven black hair was messy and sticking up in every direction and he ran his hand through it to try and tame the mess.

"Its Jackson" Luke growled, clenching his hands.

"Don't get into a fight. That is no way to start your senior year" Annabeth said, touching Luke's arm to try and calm him down.

"He almost ran you over!" Luke yelled then walking towards him as Annabeth hurriedly walked behind him.

"Jackson! Watch where you're driving that thing!" Luke shouted as Percy turned to face them, his sea green eyes filled with mischief and mirth.

"Sorry Castellan, didn't see her there." he replied coolly.

"You almost killed her!" Luke roared as Annabeth tugged on his arm, trying to get him away.

"I'm fine Luke! Let's go inside. He isn't worth it" Annabeth pleaded.

"And what a tragedy that would be. I mean how would the cheer team survive?" Percy said sarcastically, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Luke! Stop this now" Annabeth ordered, her tone forceful and sharp.

Luke narrowed his eyes at Percy and then turned away, a furious expression on his face.

"You should really be more careful when driving that thing" Annabeth warned Percy before turning away.

"Aw Castellan, I didn't know your girlfriend wore the pants in your relationship" Percy taunted, and Luke turned back with a murderous expression.

"Luke! Stop right now!" Annabeth yelled "I will not have you put your football scholarship in danger because some...hoodlum..is egging you on. Head inside, right now"

Luke growled and pointed his finger at Percy.

"You're lucky I have too much riding on this scholarship to beat you to a pulp right now Jackson. But you try and even touch my girlfriend I will beat you black and blue" Luke threatened before turning and walking inside.

Annabeth turned to glare at Percy, who still had a smirk on his face as he put his helmet up on his motorcycle.

"Look where you are driving next time" Annabeth scolded.

"Whatever princess" Percy said waving her off.

Annabeth scoffed at him and turned on her heels to walk back inside. She saw her dropped thermos and slightly mourned over the lost coffee before picking it up and walking inside to join Luke.

Luke was standing by the door as he opened it for his girlfriend.

"You can't let him get to you like that" Annabeth said, sighing.

"Jackson was asking for it today" he muttered.

"It doesn't matter. If you get suspended then that means you can't play football..."Annabeth said.

"And then I can't get the Jupiter scholarship, I know, I know" Luke said running his hand through his blond hair.

"Just leave Percy Jackson be." Annabeth said.

"If we're lucky He'll probably drop out or be expelled this year." Luke said.

"And even if he isn't you have to promise me not to fight with him" Annabeth said, glaring at Luke who sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now put a smile on your face. Its our senior year!" Annabeth said, smiling as she turned back to look at the crowded commons area. Sounds of reunions and reminiscing filled Annabeth's ears as she and Luke walked towards the senior tables.

"Annabeth! Luke!" a high pitched voice called as Annabeth almost groaned internally. Drew Tanaka. She was on the cheer squad with Annabeth and always seemed to have a jealous vibe coming off her towards Annabeth. She was a tall, beautiful, Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, warm brown eyes, plenty of jewelry and perfect makeup. Her signature pink eyeliner was adorning her eyes. With the almost overpowering scent of nutmeg and pine, setting Annabeth's teeth on edge.

"Haven't seen you in a while Luke, how as your summer?" Drew said, putting her hand on her hip. Her white dress complemented her tanned skin and made her almost look innocent.

Almost.

"Fine Drew. How was your's?" Luke asked.

"It was marvelous hon!" Drew said clasping her hands together "My dad took me on an amazing trip to the Bahamas for two weeks!"

"That's great, Drew." Annabeth said, forcing a smile.

"Well I'm just glad to be back" Drew said flicking her hair off her shoulder "So many things I _have _to do this year and I can't wait to get started" she said in a less than innocent voice.

"Well we better get to homeroom, wouldn't want to be late" Annabeth said, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him away.

"Bye Annabeth! Bye Luke!" Drew called after them as Annabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why do you hate her so much? She is pretty nice sometimes" Luke said as Annabeth released his hand once they reached the C Hall.

"She just..." Annabeth said groaning and rubbing her temple "I don't know, I hate the feeling I get when she is around."

"So there is no reason?" Luke said.

"Why do you hate Percy Jackson?" Annabeth countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Touché" Luke said "But to answer I think it all starts with the fact he has this mischievous air around him that makes me feel like he is always up to something"

"I did hear he did time in Juvenile Hall before he transferred here Junior year" Annabeth said as they both walked into their homeroom.

"And that he has been with over a hundred girls, and he has been kicked out of nearly every school in the state" Luke said as they sat down next to each other.

"But forget about him. Let's just enjoy our first day of Senior year" Annabeth said reaching across and holding Luke's hand.

"And the next one will be at Jupiter University in New Rome" Luke said smiling as they turned to the front as the final bell rang and the teacher began taking roll.

The teacher then handed out the schedules and Annabeth quickly looked her's over.

ANNABETH MINERVA CHASE

GRADE: 12TH

1ST PERIOD: PHYSICS HONORS

2ND PERIOD: AP ENGLISH

3RD PERIOD: AP CALCULUS

4TH PERIOD: LATIN 4 HONORS

B LUNCH

5TH PERIOD: AP PSYCHOLOGY

6TH PERIOD: STUDY HALL

7TH PERIOD: GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS

Annabeth smiled as she looked at her schedule, seeing as she had gotten everything she had requested.

"Whatcha get?" Luke asked leaning over and Annabeth handed her schedule to him.

"We have Lunch and Study Hall together. But I think that's it" Luke said handing Annabeth back her schedule and his as well.

LUKE MICHEAL CASTELLAN

GRADE: 12TH

1ST PERIOD: ENGLISH 5 CP

2ND PERIOD: PHYSICS CP

3RD PERIOD: GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS

4TH PERIOD: COMMUNICATIONS

B LUNCH

5TH PERIOD: CALCULUS HONORS

6TH PERIOD: STUDY HALL

7TH PERIOD: WEIGHT TRAINING

Annabeth frowned a bit, saddened that she and her boyfriend since 16 didn't have more classes with her.

"Don't be sad babe." Luke said "I mean we should have been expecting this since you signed up for like a million super high level classes"

Annabeth sighed and handed Luke back his schedule "It wasn't a million. I only signed up for three AP classes this year and two honors."

Luke only shook his head and pecked Annabeth's cheek "But if anyone can handle it...it's you"

"You are darn right I can" Annabeth said smiling as she pulled out a small compact mirror and fixed her lip gloss.

The bell then rang again and the students began filling out into the hall.

"I'll see you at Lunch, okay?" Luke said looking at Annabeth as they had to part ways now to get to their first classes.

"Of course. And hopefully we can eat with Jason and Piper too" she said smiling as Luke then turned to walk to the English hall while Annabeth turned to head for the Science wing of the school.

Annabeth went through her day with a smile on her face. She found Piper and her, along with Jason had the same lunch together. Annabeth was catching up with old friends that she hadn't seen through out the summer and reminiscing about the past years and looking forward to college the following year. She was glad to see so many she knew in most of her classes.

As Lunch approached Annabeth was eager to see Luke, Piper and Jason again. Once the bell rang, Annabeth quickly walked out of her Latin class and made her way to the large commons area where Lunch was being served.

She saw Luke coming from his Communications class and started to walk by Annabeth.

"How has your day been so far?" Luke asked.

"Fine. I like my Calculus teacher, and we have already gotten our first book assignment for AP English. It's Henry V" Annabeth said while Luke nodded "What about you?" she asked.

"My Communication teacher, Mrs. Isis seems really nice. She wears a lot of colors though. It was crazy" Luke said scratching his head.

"I hear she is nice though" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. So I have Jason with me for English. He said we have lunch with him and Piper as well." Luke said.

"Piper told me the same thing in Physics" Annabeth said smiling "And that we were going to be eating outside today, since it is so nice."

Luke nodded and they made their way outside to see Piper sitting with Jason at one of the tables under the trees.

"Piper!" Annabeth called, waving.

Piper perked up and saw the blond couple walking towards her and smiled wide.

"How's your day been Annie? Luke? Mine has been fab-u-lous" Piper said "I have classes with most of the girls from the squad and I hear Jason has a lot of the football team in his classes too!"

"And Luke said you have a super jam packed schedule this year Annabeth" Jason said.

"It's nothing I can't handle" Annabeth said sitting down next to Luke and across from Piper and Jason.

"Of course" Jason said "But aren't you doing that mentor program again this year as well?"

"Yes! I had so much fun with Thalia last year I signed up again. I am supposed to get my assigned person by the end of the day." Jason nodded as he turned back to Piper who was rambling on about Dakota's new hair style and how Micheal Yew was now single.

The mentor program was one started at the school. It pared Juniors and Seniors with troubled students, in hopes that the work ethic of the geniuses would rub off on them.

Annabeth signed up Junior year and had gotten Jason's sister Thalia Grace. Though Thalia was a senior, she was a "trouble maker" and the Principle, Mr. Dionysus, put her with one of his best students in the school. Annabeth was already in advanced classes and Thalia was behind, so there wasn't much trouble there.

Being a mentor meant checking in with the student every week, tutoring and helping them with any school related problem they might have.

And Thalia's grades improved dramatically, along with her attitude towards school. Annabeth pushed Thalia to join the Archery club and because of that enabled Thalia to be noticed by the U.S. National team, lead by Coach Artemis. Thalia made the team and is now one of the best archers on the team, close to the famous Olympic athlete, Zoë Nightshade. Thalia was now on track to go to the Olympics and has a good chance to win a medal.

Because of the mentor program Annabeth became good friends with Thalia and her brother. Which then lead to Piper and him meeting and them hitting off right away.

So yes. Annabeth had signed up again.

"Annabeth?" Piper said, sounding a little irritated as Annabeth snapped herself back to reality.

"Sorry...what did you say?" Annabeth asked.

"Luke said your parents were going to be out late tonight?" Piper said.

"Yeah. You know how they are with work. So do you want to grab something after practice tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course!" Piper said.

"Are we not invited?" Jason questioned with a playful tone.

"Girls only" Piper said wagging her finger at him "Besides, you two will stink to high heaven after your practice."

"And you won't?" Jason said, smirking.

"Girls don't sweat. We glisten" Piper said with a flick of her hair.

Right as Jason was about to come back with a retort a loud shout was heard from across the courtyard.

Annabeth and Luke turned around to see Percy with his white shirt ruined as a large greasy pizza stain adorned the fabric. His fists were clenched as he and another student, Sherman, looked ready to fight.

"Looks like we are going to have a fight on the first day of school" Luke commented.

Sherman threw the first punch as Percy ducked under to then step forward and grab his wrist to force Sherman's punches away from himself. A teacher and the police officer at the school were there in an instant, separating the two boys and dragging them off to the principal's office.

"Jackson was getting into trouble early this year" Luke said then turning back to his lunch.

Only a few moments later Annabeth heard her name called on the speakers, calling her to the Guidance office.

"Why are they calling you up there?" Piper wondered, her eyebrows knitting together as she tapped her chin.

"I have no idea" Annabeth said standing up and grabbing her purse and throwing away her apple and granola bar that she had packed that morning.

"Its too early for you to be getting any awards" Jason joked.

"Maybe its the mentor assignment?" Piper said.

"Maybe..but they usually wait till the end of the day" Annabeth said.

"Well you can't be in any trouble. So don't sweat it" Luke said winking at her.

"Alright. I'll see you in Study Hall" Annabeth said pecking his cheek and turning to walk back into the school and through the halls to the Guidance office.

Annabeth walked into the office and as the receptionist saw her pointed her to the main guidance counselor's office. The blonde walked towards the shut door and knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" from the inside.

She opened the door to see a pissed off Percy Jackson sitting in the chair with the Guidance Counselor, Mr. Chiron sitting at his desk with his finger folded.

"Ahh, Annabeth Chase. Please sit down." he said extending his hand to the seat beside Percy.

"Umm..might I ask what I am doing here?" Annabeth asked sitting down and crossing her ankles and putting her purse down beside her.

"I was just speaking with Mr. Jackson about the little _incident _outside at lunch" Chiron said.

"Sherman didn't hit me on accident. And he attacked me first" Percy said exacerbated.

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time Mr. Jackson. But I have decided since it is the beginning of the year not to punish you to severely. Chiron said in a calm voice.

"I shouldn't be punished at all" Percy mumbled, crossing his arms and looking at the floor.

"Mr. Chiron...you still haven't answered my question" Annabeth said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Mrs. Chase, you are one of the school's best mentors. I called you here to introduce you to your assigned student; Percy Jackson" Chiron said.

Annabeth had to try and keep her jaw from dropping to the floor.

"Bu-but Mr. Chiron!" Annabeth said, panic surging through her.

"There is no way I am letting little Ms. Princess try and be my _mentor_" Percy said, making the mentor sound like a dirty word.

"Mr. Chiron I have to object to this" Annabeth said, her eyes pleading with the man.

"I am afraid when you signed up to be a mentor you agreed to take on any student assigned to you." Chrion said with a stern voice "Any student, Miss Chase. And if I am not mistaken, Mr. Jackson is a student."

Annabeth was almost gaping like a fish. She was at a loss for words.

And she always had something to say.

"Like hell am I agreeing to this" Percy growled.

"Mr. Jackson, your record at our school is not the best. I fear if you don't agree to this mentor program that you will not be able to graduate this spring" Mr. Chiron said.

"No! I-I mean...isn't there another way" Percy said almost desperate. Annabeth was taken slightly aback by this. Percy didn't seem like the person to care about this type of thing. Many were thinking he would drop out or be expelled before the year was over.

"Mr. Jackson" Mr. Chrion said, pulling off his glassed and sighing "This is the best course for you. If you don't I have to suspend you for fighting with another student."

Percy leaned back in his chair with a huff "Fine. I'll do the stupid mentor thing"

"Good. Then Miss Chase please set a time with Mr. Jackson for a meeting once a week. And here is his file for your mentorship" he said handing Annabeth a manila folder "In it hold his schedule and academic history"

"Can I leave now?" Percy asked, annoyed.

"Yes Mr. Jackson. And I hope to not see you in here again" Mr. Chiron said as Percy bolted out of the room leaving Annabeth sitting with Mr. Chiron, still stunned.

"Miss Chase. I know you can help him." Mr. Chiron said seeing the conflict written across Annabeth's face.

"But..he and I don't particularly get along Mr. Chiron" Annabeth said.

"I understand that. But I believe you both can act like professionals and put your personal differences aside." Chiron said.

"I-I-I don't know if that is possible" Annabeth said, looking down at the ground.

Chiron pulled out from his desk and wheeled himself over to Annabeth. "If anyone can put that boy on the right path Miss Chase, its you"

The bell rang and Annabeth stood up to walk to her next class.

"I will be checking in on you two in two weeks. Good luck Miss Chase" Chiron said as Annabeth closed the door behind her and ran her hand through her hair.

Of all the people in the school, it had to be Percy Jackson.

Her perfect senior year was just turned completely upside down.

* * *

**So? Please tell me what you all think about the first chapter.**

**And just so ya'll know. Annabeth won't be a total girly girl during this fic. She will still retain some/most of her personality traits from the book, but some are just hidden under her lip gloss, if you know what I am saying.**

**Same goes for Percy (minus the lip gloss though) and many of the other characters.**

**Also I am looking for a beta! Please message me if you are interested! I really really want one because I want this fic to be the best it can possibly be! So please message me!**

**So please please review your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**Thank you to Evil Is Gone Until You See Me, Alia, Katsfakecakes, and Heyitsthecats for reviewing!  
**

**Also please PM me if you are interested in Beta-ing this story :) And review if you are confused or have any questions!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth was standing in the middle of the main school office, completely at a loss for what to do. Her body moved to walk out of the office and down the hall before her mind finally caught up when she walked into her AP Psychology class. She sat down and pulled out her agenda, copying down the homework and collecting the syllabus from the teacher while she stared at the manila folder sitting on her desk.

As she walked to the study hall she saw Luke saving a seat for her.

"Hey babe, saved you a seat" Luke said as he leaned back in his chair and Annabeth sat down.

"Thanks" Annabeth said, sighing as she stared at the folder once more.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked "Is it something with why they called you to the office earlier?"

"Yes. I got my mentor assignment" Annabeth said.

"Who is it? Is it anyone we know?" Luke said.

"Oh, we know him alright" Annabeth said, the anger rising in her chest.

"Who?" Luke said.

"Percy Jackson" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"No...no freaking way" Luke said his eyes going wide.

"Its true, as much as I don't want it to be... its true. I have to set up a time and place to meet with the most annoying boy in the school once a week." Annabeth said putting her head in her hands.

"That's...that's not fair!" Luke said, as the shock turned into anger.

"I can't fight this Luke. I signed an agreement stating that I would mentor any student. I can't back out now unless I have a legitimate reason that is approved by Mr. Chiron." Annabeth said.

"But-but out of everyone Mr. Chiron chose Percy!" Luke said.

"Quiet Mr. Castellen" the teacher in charge of study hall, Mr. Hypnos, said before falling back asleep on his desk.

"He said that if anyone can help Percy...it's me" Annabeth said looking down.

"He's going to drop out before spring comes anyway, so why is Mr. Chiron even bothering?" Luke said.

"That's the thing, when Mr. Chiron said Percy might not graduate High School, Percy seemed...scared? Like that was the last thing he wanted." Annabeth said, her hand on her chin as she thought carefully.

"That..actually is shocking" Luke said, looking a little confused even.

"I know...I thought he would say something snarky or just walk out, but he looked genuinely concerned that he might not graduate." Annabeth said then sighing "And know I have to see that he does."

"Hey, if he gives you any trouble I'll make sure to beat him up" Luke sad pounding his fist.

"No, you can't. You have to much riding on that scholarship. So no fighting" Annabeth said wagging her finger.

"Okay, okay. I know" Luke said waving her off "But if he takes one step out of line..."

"Trust me on this Luke, Percy lays one finger on me I will break it" I said.

"That's my girl" Luke said.

I smiled as I turned back to Percy's folder. manila folder was still unopened and Mr. Chiron said it had all of Percy's academic history.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Luke asked.

"No.. not right now. I'm actually not supposed to share any personal information about the student I am mentoring to anyone, unless they give me permission." I said.

Luke gave a nonchalant shrug and turned back to looking over his playbook for football. While Annabeth pulled out her agenda and pen, opening the small book to see the calendar for August. The three cheer practices a week; one on Monday,Tuesday and Wednesday, with every Friday being a football game, filled most of her week and left only Thursday open. She made a mental note to talk with Percy to see if he could work with her every Thursday, right after school.

Study Hall ended only a short time later and Luke walked Annabeth to her Government and Economics class before heading to his weight lifting class that every football player took for their last period.

She sat in the class and listened as the teacher talked about what we would actually study this year and the different materials we would need as well. The bell rang, releasing the student body into the halls and out into the parking lot and pick up line area.

Annabeth headed to the locker room to change into her cheerleading practice outfit. Some of the other girls were talking in the locker room about the first day of school. Piper walked into the locker room with a bright smile on her face.

"How was the rest of your day Annabeth?" she asked cheerily.

"Let's just say we are getting Chinese for dinner tonight" Annabeth said pulling out her tank top and shorts from the small bag she had packed earlier that morning.

"Ohh Chinese...that's not a good sign" Piper said, setting down her purse and turning back to her with her arms crossed "What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later" Annabeth said, bending down to take off her heels and set them in her bag.

Piper frowned "You sure are" she said and then began changing as well, but Annabeth would catch her looking at her with concern and a hint of worry.

Annabeth sighed as she pulled her hair into a pony tail "Nothing is wrong...its just...well.. this year definitely took a turn I wasn't expecting"

"Alright" Piper said, her tone conveying she trusted her but still was unsure of the situation.

"Well let's get practice started. The first game is in a few days and we need to make sure the new girls know these cheers backwards, forwards, and sideways." Annabeth said, putting her hands on her hips.

Annabeth's blonde hair was in a high pony tail. She wore a pair of black work out shorts and a grey tank top with parts of her black jog bra peaking out and her tennis shoes were white. Piper wore something similar but her pink tank top and bright orange jog bra made her already tanned skin look darker.

"Let's go" Annabeth called out to the other cheerleaders in the locker room and started walking out of the locker room with Piper. They entered the gym and saw some of the other girls sitting on the bleachers, talking.

"Okay girls, let's stretch!" Annabeth said, clapping her hands together. The girls stood up and formed a circle on the gym floor.

They stretched their legs, arms, and counted together like they usually did. Once it was over, everyone stood up and Annabeth said "We're going to be practicing the cheers for Friday's game today."

The group nodded "Okay, I want to see the formation and I'll call out a cheer"

The girls moved into their assigned spots and all looked at Annabeth.

"I want to see...'Who are you yelling for?'" Annabeth said "And one, two three" clapping her hands each time.

"Who are you yelling for?  
Olympians!  
Stand up and yell once more  
Olympians!  
Louder now, let's hear it for  
Olympians!" the girls cheered preforming the movements as well.

"Okay, Lucy you need to make those movements more sharp" Annabeth said and Lucy nodded.

"Now do, 'We are Hot to Go'" Annabeth said starting them off again.

"We are Hot to Go! H-O-T-T-O-G-O!  
Say whoo Hot to Go! Say whoo Hot to Go!" the squad cheered three times, getting louder each time.

"Come on Annie, give us a hard one" Drew said with a smirk.

"Alright. Show me the touchdown flip routine" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Please" Drew said walking forward towards the mats they use for their flips and other tricks. She started off with a small run and did a cartwheel, leading into a back handspring and finished with a forward flip, landing on her feet with a flourish of her arms.

"Child's play" Drew sad.

"Oh really?" Annabeth countered walking towards the mat and cracking her knuckles. She took off, doing three back to back front handsprings, then two cartwheels, and then flipping into a back handspring and finishing with a full twist in the air, landing on the other side of the mat and extending her arms up.

Annabeth took a deep breath to steady her breathing from the tumbling routine she just did.

Drew had a slight scowl on her face but it quickly turned into a seriously fake smile.

"Great job Annabeth. I don't know how you do it sometimes" Drew said.

"Just a little practice" Annabeth said "Now, let's work on the pyramid and a few more cheers."

The girls got in position for the pyramid and dismounted correctly.

"Good job ladies. Just want to practice a few more cheers and we will be done for today" Annabeth said. Practice ended a short time later and the girls either went to the locker room to change or just headed out to their cars or rides.

"Jason gave me his keys and is catching a ride home with a friend so we have his car tonight" Piper said wiggling her eyebrows as she flashed the keys in front of Annabeth.

"Good, I seriously need some Chicken Lo Mien right now" Annabeth said slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing the rest of her things. Piper walked beside her and out to the parking lot. Once they got in the car Piper turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So what changed between lunch and practice?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Talk after food" Annabeth said and Piper sighed, driving to their favorite Chinese restaurant and placing their order. The girls, still dressed in their tank tops and tempo shorts grabbed their food and went back to the car.

"Head to my place." Annabeth said as Piper started the car again and pulled out of the parking lot. They arrived at Annabeth's house a few minutes later and Annabeth unlocked the door and grabbed utensils and drinks for herself and Piper, sitting down on the living room couch with her.

"So spill, what happned?" Piper said, picking up one of her dumplings and dipping them in the soy sauce.

"I got my assignment for my mentorship" Annabeth said, stirring up her Lo Mien with her chop sticks.

"And..." Piper said.

"And it's Percy Jackson" Annabeth groaned.

Piper gasped "Oh. My. God." she said, her jaw hanging open.

"I know" Annabeth said.

"But he-and you! And!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know" Annabeth said.

"How does Luke feel about this?" Piper asked.

"He isn't happy" Annabeth said looking away.

"I know I wouldn't be happy if Jason would be forced to hang around a girl like Percy once a week" Piper said, popping another dumpling in her mouth.

"Trust me, Luke has nothing to fear. Percy isn't going to steal me from him." Annabeth said, eating a bite of her dinner.

"Well I know that" Piper said, rolling her eyes "But who do you feel Annie?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Annabeth said looking down "For once in my life I don't have a plan.

"You're a Chase! Nothing phases you! You'll think up a plan and figure this whole thing out by tomorrow" Piper said encouragingly.

"I hope so" Annabeth said sighing and eating some more of her Lo Mien.

"But why is Percy in the mentor program?" Piper asked.

"Mr. Chiron said it would be good for him..." Annabeth said "And it seems like he actually _wants_ to graduate"

"That definitely weird" Piper said.

"I know right!" Annabeth said "I mean everyone thinks he is going to be gone by Christmas!"

"Well maybe you will figure out why he wants to graduate so bad" Piper said "I mean you will be spending an hour with him once a week"

"Don't remind me" Annabeth groaned.

"Don't worry Annie. If you need help stashing the body I know the place" Piper said with a wink.

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head "It won't come to that"

"Aww come on! You have a kick butt lawyer for a mom! You could totally get away with it!" Piper said, this only caused Annabeth to laugh harder.

"No Piper, I won't commit murder just to get out of this" Annabeth said.

"Not with that attitude you won't" Piper said pointing her chopsticks at Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"Illegal acts aside" Annabeth said "But you do have a point."

"About the 'accident' Percy is going to have" Piper said using air quotes.

Annabeth glared at Piper who just laughed it off "You know you love me"

"I do" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"But don't sweat this Annabeth. If anyone at our school can turn Percy Jackson around you can. Just think of this like a really, really big puzzle!" Piper said "And I know how you are about puzzles..."

"I don't give up on them until I figure it all out" Annabeth finished.

"That's my girl! Now how was the rest of you day?" Piper asked.

Annabeth told Piper about her day. Her classes, the people she saw, the rumors that were already flying around, etc.

It was an hour later when Piper had to leave.

"You've got this Annabeth. Don't worry about Percy Jackson" Piper said standing at Annabeth's door "And if he hurts you in anyway I will personally kick him to New York city and back"

"Thanks Piper" Annabeth said hugging her friend.

"Well Jason will be wanting his car back so I'll have to go see him and he can then drop me off back at my house" Piper said waving goodbye.

"Bye Pipes" Annabeth said waving back.

Piper shut the door behind her and Annabeth walked back into her living room and pulling out Percy's folder from her bag.

"Alright Percy, time to see your records" Annabeth said finally opening the manila folder.

* * *

**Please please please review!**

**And I am still looking for a beta reader! Please PM or leave a review if you are interested! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took so long! Life was getting crazy with school, work, and swim team! But now I have some free time so enjoy the update.**

**Also I'm now moving into the portion of the story where Percy POV's come into place, so please tell me what you think!**

**Also a super big shoutout to annabethchase1500 an awesome beta! Thanks so much!**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Rather than the mysterious manila file answering all her questions about Percy they only made more.

Using whatever school work she had that night to try and distract herself was a futile effort. Her mind would keep wandering while she would be reading a passage from Henry V or a section of her Psychology textbook. Annabeth glanced over at the clock once she finished her Calculus homework for that night. Seeing it was already near midnight, she walked upstairs to go to sleep.

As she laid in bed her mind kept assaulting her with thoughts of a certain leather clad bad boy.

* * *

Percy

EARLIER THAT DAY

Percy tore out of the school parking lot, the wind rushing past him as he rode his motorcycle. Riding his bike was one of the three things that allowed him to clear his head, and he really needed that right now. He pulled into the parking lot of the garage and stopped his bike, pulling off his helmet and shaking his head.

"Hey Percy! You better clock in or else you're gonna be counted as late" Leo called as he stood in the doorway of the garage. "Is what I would say if I wasn't such an amazing friend and hadn't already clocked you in"

Leo was about Percy's age. He was working at the shop even before Percy had gotten a job there. He just had this way with cars that made him one of the best young mechanics in the area. Leo wore brown pants, suspenders, and a white button up shirt that had more grease and oil stains than any rag in the shop. He also had this toolbelt that held more tools and parts than what Percy thought was humanly possible.

"Thanks" Percy mumbled as he shook out of his leather jacket and walked into the garage.

"Wow, what happened to your shirt?" Nyssa asked. "Percy you do realize the food goes in your mouth right?"

"Shut up. What's on my schedule today?" Percy snapped.

Nyssa was older than Percy by a few years. She could easily be described as one of those female action heroes. But the smiley face band-aid on her chin usually ruined the illusion. She usually wore a tank top and a red bandana to tie back her dark hair that contrasted her chocolate brown skin.

Nyssa handed Percy a clipboard which had his first job of the day as she replaced one of her own.

Percy took a deep breath as he walked over to the Ford Torus and grabbed a few tools, sitting down on the creeper and sliding underneath the Torus.

"So what's got your panties in a twist?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about Valdez" Percy replied as he slid out from under the car to look up at the Latino.

"Well you had this look..." Leo said, wiping the oil and grease off his hands.

"Like you wanted to punch someone, and then run them over with your bike" Nyssa finished. She had the hood of a Volkswagen beetle open and was working on the cooling system.

"Yes! That!" Leo exclaimed, then looking back at Percy who only glared at him as he stood up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said grabbing the rag from Leo.

"Amigo, you've got something going on that is not bueno. So tell me before I call in the big guns" Leo said, following Percy as he walked to his tool box.

"Nothing is wrong Valdez, so get off my back" he snapped.

"Ohh, that hurt Percy" Leo said, clutching his chest.

"Cry me a river" Percy replied as he grabbed the wrench he turned to walk back to the car when Leo's hand landed on his shoulder and he saw a concerned look in his Latino friend's eyes.

"Percy...talk to me" he said.

"Its school..." Percy said sighed, his shoulder sagging.

"And?" Leo prompted.

"They say I might not graduate if I don't do this stupid mentor program."

"Oh..." Leo said his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, so excuse me for being a little upset."

"Well, look at it this way," Leo said, trying to cheer up his friend. "You are still in school and you can still get that diploma. Who cares if you have to have some nerdy kid tutor you or something?"

"It's not some nerdy kid though," Percy said. "It's the princess of the school, Annabeth Chase."

"Wait...Annabeth _Chase_? The cheerleader and daughter of Athena Chase, the super scary lawyer?" Leo said, his eyes going as big as saucers.

"Yup" Percy replied as he then moved to walk back to the Torus.

"But I-I thought you hated her!" Leo exclaimed as he trailed after Percy.

"Yeah, well the counselor thought she was the only person who could help me" Percy said bitterly as he sat down.

"Wow" Leo said. "No wonder you looked angry"

"Yeah, so life is freaking peachy right now. So I suggest you get back to your work Valdez, before you fall behind." Percy said as he laid back and slid under the car.

"Percy!" Leo called out and Percy sighed as he slid back out from underneath the car.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, I know you may not like this but maybe you should look at the bright side" Leo suggested.

"What is the bright side to this situation right now? Because it looks pretty dark to me right now" Percy said sitting up.

"You can graduate Percy. You now have a shot in fulfilling that dream. That looks like a really amazing thing to me"

Percy sighed as he looked back up at his friend "You really think so?"

"Hey! A lot of us are dropouts here. I ran away so many times I've lost count. So when the law said I didn't have to go to school anymore I took off" Leo said, crossing his arms. "A lot of us gave up because we wanted to be in a place we loved. Being a mechanic isn't the most glamorous thing but we all love working on these beautiful machines. But I know how much graduating means to you. So stick it out this last year, once it's over and you got that degree, you'll have realized that dream of hers."

"You think I can do it?"

"If anyone deserves to walk across that stage in June it's you Percy" Leo said.

"So if I need help I can count on you?"

"I've got your back hermano"

"Good, cause if I am doing this mentor thing then I'll need you to pick up a couple shifts for me" Percy said laying back on the creeper and sliding back underneath the car.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!" Leo called as Percy smirked.

"You said anything Valdez" Percy said, finishing the repair and sliding out from the car and standing up. "Now get back to work or else you're going to have to stay late. And I know Calypso won't be happy about that."

Leo paled at the comment "She promised enchiladas tonight!"

"Then get your butt moving Valdez, how you ever landed a girl as sweet as Calypso I'll never know" Nyssa said, wiping of her wrench and shutting the hood of the car she was working on.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am a great catch that she is lucky to have!" Leo said, flexing his muscles as he did.

"Trust me Valdez, you will never get another girl better than Calypso. Speaking on behalf of all women, it's not going to happen - we had a meeting." Nyssa said, leaving Leo with his mouth gaping and Percy's sides hurting from laughing so much.

"Just cause you can't have me, Nyssa, is no reason to be jealous and say things you _obviously_ don't mean" Leo retorted.

"Leo- and I am not exaggerating here," Nyssa said, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last sentient being in the entire universe." Nyssa smirked and turned back to her work while Leo leaned over and whispered "She totally wants me."

"I heard that Valdez!" Nyssa roared causing Leo to to jump.

"You better look out Leo, remember the last time you made her that mad" Percy commented.

"My head still hurts!" Leo exclaimed in horror as he looked at Nyssa who had an evil grin on her face, which he paled at.

Leo quickly moved to get out of range and Percy shook his head as he continued his work for the day. As he worked on the transmission of a SUV he kept thinking of the blonde haired cheerleader.

* * *

Annabeth

As Annabeth dove herself to school the next day she already rehearsed her little speech that she would give Jackson as soon as she saw him. The manila folder sat in her passenger seat of the silver 2015 Volvo.

It was like the thing was burning a hole in the seat of her car, Annabeth just couldn't get her mind away from Percy Jackson.

As she pulled into the parking space and cut off the ignition her mind was still being assaulted. Annabeth leaned her head back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she ran her hand through her golden curls. Her outfit today wasn't as formal as yesterday's. Her top was a flowy white tank top that had lace overlay. Her jeans along with her golden sandals and bracelets completed the look.

Annabeth took another deep breath and grabbed her book bag along with the now infamous, at least in her mind, folder. AS she stepped out the familiar roar of a motorcycle pierced her ears. Annabeth's head whipped around to see Percy tearing into the parking lot and pulling into a parking space not far from her own.

Annabeth shifted her backpack and her purse and walked up to Percy who was taking off his helmet.

"Percy Jackson" she said in the most authoritative tone she could muster. Percy turned to see Annabeth walking towards him and a mischievous smirk adorned his face.

"Well, well," he said. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Look, I know you want to get through this whole thing as quickly as possible, so do I" Annabeth said. "But if we _try_ and work together then I we can make it out of this with both of our sanity's in tack."

"How do you know I have my sanity?" Percy taunted, raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth glared at him "Listen Jackson. We are stuck with each other wither you like it or not. And I am not going to have you mess up my resume for college just because you have no tact." she said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh..." Percy said, feigning pain as he put his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt Chase."

"I don't care. So can you meet me on Thursdays?" Annabeth said.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Percy said, tapping his chin.

Annabeth only glared at him before he said "Well I think I can do Thursday. What time?"

"Around 4:00 at the Alexandrian Library in town."

"It's a date"

"I can assure you that hell will freeze over before I go on a date with you willingly Jackson."

"Well it is supposed to get rather cold this winter..."

Annabeth only turned on her heels and walked into the school, feeling mad and still conflicted about Percy's file. If she was being honest with herself something about him would throw her off. A feat few could claim too. Once she got to her first period Physics class she pulled out her schedule and wrote in the mentor session.

"Today is going to be a long day" she muttered to herself. It was only Tuesday and she still needed her questions answered. But that wouldn't happen until Thursday. Unless she wanted to seek out Percy and talk to him before. As she weighed her choices her curiosity was not as strong as her repulsion towards Percy. She could wait till Thursday. If she wanted to keep her sanity, she had too.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sorry for this being a short chapter but I felt it had a lot and I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible.**

**So please review your thoughts! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Thursday. Today is the Day.

That is the only thought that was going through Annabeth's mind as she woke up that morning. Annabeth tried to distract herself by thinking of anything but Percy Jackson, but she couldn't. The annoying tug in her gut was impossible to ignore. Her burning questions surged through her mind while a piece of dread permeated her thoughts.

Annabeth checked herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. Her cream colored layered skirt matched well with her blue top and tan colored wedge heels. The golden chain necklace finished the outfit perfectly. She made her way downstairs, grabbing her book bag and other books while walking out the door with coffee in hand.

As she drove to school, the radio played some pop song. It was a futile attempt to try and distract herself. Annabeth pulled into the parking spot next to Luke's and Piper's cars and walked into school. She checked her rose gold watch and saw she had about eight hours until the inevitable happened.

She tried to reason with herself. It was only an hour, for one time a week. How bad could it be?

The day flew by and every time she checked her watch, the hours seemed to race by.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Piper asked as she ate her salad.

"Today I have to meet Percy for the mentor program" Annabeth groaned.

"I'm sorry about that" Jason said, trying to cheer Annabeth up.

Luke had a mean scowl on his face "I don't like it."

"What's Jackson going to do? If he makes a move I'm sure my girl Annabeth can handle him" Piper said with a proud nod.

"Me and Pipes those kickboxing classes over the summer. I know how to handle myself."

"It isn't Annabeth I don't trust" Luke protested. "It's Jackson"

"If I know Annabeth, she won't let him even _think_ about laying a finger on her" Jason said.

"But if he does-"Luke started to protest before Annabeth cut him off.

"I won't let him. It's in a public place; the library. And besides I told you I can handle myself." Annabeth said, silencing her boyfriend.

Luke grumbled a bit but then Piper moved the conversation to a more upbeat topic. As Annabeth and her talked about the cheer routine the boys talked about a few of the plays they would need to practice one more time before the first home game of the season.

As Annabeth went through the rest of her day the clock was a persistent distraction from her studies. She was annoyed that the one day a week she could use to get ahead in her schoolwork or even go out with Piper or Luke was now dreaded as the day she had to sit next to Percy Jackson for a whole hour.

But she was a Chase! Her mother and father had built their lives around not allowing anything to faze them. Even if the publisher moved up the release date, or a witness was found unusable. Nothing was able to throw them through a loop. They keep moving forward. They had to.

The final bell rang; Annabeth packed up her backpack and pulled out her phone to check if she had any messages. She had a happy emoji from Piper wishing her luck and the promise of going out to dinner if things went bad. Luke had texted her to be careful and call him if Percy did anything.

She pulled into the Library of Alexandria a few moments later. As she pulled out Percy's folder and her book bag she entered the library. As a child her father would sometimes go to the library to research for his book and bring her along. Annabeth knew the librarians well. The head librarian, Mnemosyne, was always nice to Annabeth and didn't treat her badly whenever the young eight year old wanted to read the more advanced books rather than the regular children's books.

Mnemosyne was pretty and sweet. She was about middle aged, as a few grey hairs could been seen in her honey colored hair. Glasses hung around her neck as she sorted through a few books on her desk. Her hazel eyes were focused on the task at hand.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" Mnemosyne called, looking up from the desk to see Annabeth walk into the library.

"Hello Ms. Mnemosyne" Annabeth replied with a smile.

"You know you can call me Mnemosyne. The Ms. makes me fall old." she said waving her off. "What can I do for you?"

"I am meeting someone here actually." Annabeth said, sifting the bag on her shoulders.

"Who?" Mnemosyne asked curiously.

"It a boy from my school. Someone the administration sees as 'At Risk' for not graduating. I'm his mentor" Annabeth answered.

"Well isn't that amazing!" Mnemosyne smiled, clapping her hands together. "I can give you too a table in the back so you can concentrate and call me over if you need anything." Mnemosyne walked out from behind the front desk and too a good sized table in the back of the library.

"There, nice and quiet. A good place to study" she said with pride in her voice. As much as Annabeth didn't want to be left so alone with a one Percy Jackson, she didn't have the heart to say no to Mnemosyne.

Thank you" Annabeth said as she sat down and pulled out a few materials.

"What is the boy's name, if I might ask?" Mnemosyne asked.

"Jackson, Percy Jackson" Annabeth stated.

"Jackson...now I know that name from somewhere..." Mnemosyne said, tapping the bottom of her chin. "Oh well, it will come to me. I do know I remember it though!"

Annabeth laughed slightly at the librarians antics but as she heard a small bell ring, her eyes turned to see Percy Jackson enter the library.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear" Annabeth thought.

"Is that him?" Mnemosyne asked, pointing to the leather clad boy.

"Yes" Annabeth said through her teeth. This action was lost on Mnemosyne who was quickly left saying she didn't want to 'Disrupt the Learning'.

"So Chase, what torture do you plan to inflict upon me this fine Thursday?" Percy asked as he sat down on the side of the table perpendicular from Annabeth.

"It is not going to be any fingernail pulling or Chinese water torture"

Percy kicked his chair back to put his feet on the table. "Oh yeah I forgot. It's much worse."

"Get your feet off the table now Jackson" Annabeth ordered.

"As you wish, Princess"

"Don't call me Princess" Annabeth demanded.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh because it _totally_ doesn't represent you at all"

"Look, we have to spend an hour a week with each other. Instead of wasting both of our times maybe you can try and close your mouth and get some work done."

"Touchy today aren't we princess."

Annabeth clenched her fists "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because." she snapped.

"Because why?" Percy asked in a childish tone.

His taunts were like nails on a chalkboard. His entire presence was setting Annabeth's teeth on edge.

"Look. I have some questions for you..." Annabeth said pulling out his folder.

"Oh how interesting. The perfect princess wants to know more about the commoners." Percy replied with a smirk.

Annabeth continued, trying to be unfazed by his childish antics. "It is about your academic career." She opened the fold and pulled out a few of the transcripts.

"It says here that in the eleven years of school you have had that you have been to about seven different schools."

Percy stiffed a bit "So what? You thought I was a perfect angel before I came to your school?"

"It's just it seems like you've been to nearly every school in the area and I wanted to know why"

"Why? Why every school I went to kicked me out?" Percy hissed.

Annabeth had struck a chord within him and she realized this. Not wanting a huge fight on her hands she backed off the topic.

"Well" she said, clearing her throat. "I see you are barely passing and or failing most of your classes already."

"Shocker there" Percy said sarcastically.

"Well I am here to change that. I am going to be in contact with your teachers, getting your assignments for the week and going over with you, any ones you need help on."

Percy rolled his eyes "That's not an invasion of privacy at all"

"I am here to help you, so try and sound a little grateful here" Annabeth snapped, the sarcastic comments getting to her.

Percy's eyebrows shot up "So the little princess has claws? Interesting"

"Look Jackson. You need me, looking at your track record has shown you haven't gotten over a B in nearly any subject since grade school."

"Not all of us are handed A's on a silver platter Chase." Percy snapped.

"I work hard for my grades. Which is more than I can apparently say about you" Annabeth retorted.

Percy stood up abruptly and turned to leave "I don't need this"

Annabeth wanted to call out to him and make him come back but the words were caught in her throat, and only silence came out. Percy stormed out of the library and slammed the door behind him. In the distance Annabeth could hear the feint roars of a motorcycle tearing away.

Mnemosyne came rushing over "Is everything alright?"

Annabeth only shook her head and gathered her things "No...Because it had to be him."

* * *

Percy

Percy was at the garage a few minutes later, still steaming from Annabeth's comments. He worked harder in one day than that little princess's whole life combined!

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he looked up from the engine of a Volkswagen.

"I thought you had that...thingy with the cheerleader today and I had to cover for you." Leo asked, sliding out from the same Volkswagen.

"It's neither of your businesses" Percy snapped.

"Well since you are here I can leave!" Leo said enthusiastically while Jake hit him upside the head.

"I mean...what's up man?"

"I reiterate Valdez. None of your business."

"All of your business is my business amigo!" Leo cheered, earning him a chilling glare from Percy.

"What Leo _meant_ to say, was that we are here for you man" Jake interjected after elbowing Leo in the ribs.

"I don't want to talk to either of you. I am picking up my check and leaving."

"Well I hope you have time for a bite to eat." an angelic voice said. Leo's eyes were bright as he smiled wide. Calypso walked into the garage and put her hand on her hip.

"You are not leaving until we talk Percy. Whether you like it or not" her tone conveyed that there was no arguing with her, no matter what Percy said.

"Calypso!" Leo cried out as he rushed over to his girlfriend.

Calypso was very beautiful. Many of the others at the shop joked that Leo had to have blackmailed her into going out with him in the first place, let alone stay with him for over a year.

She looked almost out of place in the auto shop. Her top was white and flowy and she had a simple golden necklace. Her caramel hair had a braided hairband around the top of her head. And with some form of magic always smelled like cinnamon. Even after she started spending all her time with a grease and motor oil covered Leo.

"I am guessing there is no way I can get out of this?" Percy said hopefully.

"Nope." Calypso said with a smile as she turned to kiss Leo on the cheek.

"I came to tell you I made chicken curry and I picked up some naan at the store"

Leo looked like Christmas had come early with the smile he had.

"You are amazing!" he cried out, kissing Calypso.

"I only made dinner. I didn't create World Peace or cold fusion." Calypso said, waving her boyfriend off.

"I've tasted Leo's cooking. Trust me, to him cold fusion would be easier to tackle." Percy said.

"I am not that bad of a cook!" Leo retorted.

"You literally ruined five pots trying to boil pasta." Percy said in an emotionless tone.

With that Jake was clutching his sides in laughter while Leo looked sheepishly at Calypso.

"Don't worry; I didn't go out with you for your cooking skills."

Leo flexed his muscles "Who needs to know how to cook when you've got these bad boys!"

"What 'boys'?" Percy called out, and Leo deflated a bit while Calypso laughed at her boyfriend's antics.

"Percy, you are coming over tonight and we are going to talk" Calypso said, kissing Leo again and waving goodbye. She walked out of the garage, leaving Leo with an expression resembling a love-struck puppy.

"Still have no idea how you caught a girl like that" Jake muttered.

"Well you see, she was looking for a _real man_. So she set out on a quest to find one! And all it took was one look at me and she was head over heels" Leo said, puffing out his chest a bit. Jake rolled his eyes and looked at Percy.

"Me and Calypso went on one date. It didn't really work out but we remained friends. I was helping her move into her apartment. Which, coincidentally was the same one Leo lived in. He actually lived above her. He was tinkering in his room, there was an...accident... and long story short Leo destroyed her new dining table and traumatized a cat."

Jake started laughing hard while Leo glared at Percy who only shrugged as he grabbed his check and walked out of the garage and swung his legs over his bike.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think! And for those of you who are shaking your heads on who Mnemosyne is (pronounced like Nemo-seen); she is the titan goddess of memory! That is where we get the word for mnemonic. She is also the mother of the 9 muses!**

**So please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy :)**

**And super shout out to my beta, annabethchase1500. You are amazing!**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth pulled out her phone as she left the library and dialed Piper's cell. She picked up on the third ring.

"Annie? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can we meet?" Annabeth asked. "We need to talk."

"Come on over to my place. We can talk there." Piper said.

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit" Annabeth said, hanging up and walking out to her car. She sighed as she turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot.

Once she reached Piper's house, the door was open and Piper was standing in the doorway.

"Okay, spill. What happened? " Piper asked as soon as Annabeth entered the house.

"The session." Annabeth sighed. "Come on." Piper said, waving Annabeth forward and walking toward her bedroom. Once they were there, both girls sat on the bed and Piper gave Annabeth a look.

"Okay, so I met Percy at the library... and...well.."

"What? Did he do something? Did you do something? What happened?"

"It was a complete disaster!" Annabeth said, her hands covering her face. "He-he just got under my skin so easily and when I tried to talk-he-" Annabeth groaned as she shook her head.

"Why do you let that boy get to you?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Annabeth exclaimed. "He just does! It's everything! that smirk, the utter lack of care or motivation! Those sarcastic remarks and innuendos!"

"Okay, so he sets your teeth on edge, what about that made it a disaster?" Piper asked.

"He left after only fifteen minutes, Pipes. He yelled at me and left!"

Piper winced and whistled. "Wow, that does sound bad."

"And that isn't the worst part! Because of the stupid mentor contract I have to see him again! And if his grades don't improve it will reflect badly on me and colleges will see that and I won't get accepted and the whole plan will be ruined!" Annabeth ranted.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Piper yelled, putting up her hands. "Calm down! None of that is going to happen! Now tell me exactly what you two said and I will help you fix this mess...okay?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now explain." Piper said, gesturing to Annabeth.

"It all started when he came in. He was making the usual remarks and it just set me on edge. I then asked him some questions about his academic career and he got defensive. I asked why he has been to so many school and he looked really angry about it so I dropped the subject. I moved on to talk about his classes now. He kept making remarks and was being completely ungrateful. I told him off and he left."

"What exactly did you tell him off about?" Piper asked slowly.

"I told him he needed to start putting forth effort in school." Annabeth said. "And then he completely over reacted!"

"I need exact words Annabeth. Exact." Piper said in a serious tone.

"Um..I was talking about his current grade situation, which isn't great by the way. And he said something about not getting stuff handed to you, and then I told him how much I work for the grades that I get, unlike him. And he left."

Piper groaned as she shook her head. "Annie, why on earth did you say that?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Say what? The truth?"

"No! You were being a complete and utter...b-word!" Piper exclaimed.

"B-word?"

"You know how I feel about cursing..."Piper said.

"Okay, why was I being a 'b-word'" Annabeth asked, using air quotes.

"You literally told Percy he doesn't try in school!" Piper exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He obviously doesn't. I mean his grades are barely passing and he is failing some classes.."Annabeth started before Piper cut her off.

"I'm going to stop you right there. Okay, and spell it out for you." Piper said. "Maybe he is trying in school and you just seriously insulted him."

"But he doesn't!" Annabeth exclaimed while Piper gave her a look.

"Don't say that stuff Annie. I mean look at me!" Piper said.

"What about you?" Annabeth asked. Piper sighed while gripping the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"My grades might not be the best, or I'm not taking the most advanced classes, but I still try in school." Piper said. "So if you looked at my grades, would you say I don't try?"

"No! You do try! I've seen you study during a game and skip a after party just to work on a paper." Annabeth said, putting her hand on Piper's knee.

Piper raised an eyebrow and the connections slowly started forming in Annabeth's mind.

"I'm a horrible person" she breathed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Piper exclaimed, while clapping her hands.

Annabeth buried her face into her hands. "I was a b-word today...wasn't I?"

Piper shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah"

"What am I going to do?" Annabeth asked.

"You need to do some serious apologizing. Find him tomorrow and figure out a way to fix this whole mess." Piper said.

"But-but how?"

Piper shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe just tell him you feel awful and you regret what you said."

"But what if he doesn't listen?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth! You are a Chase! And I know you will figure out some master plan to make things right!" Piper said, getting off the bed and looking down at Annabeth. "You are not a wimp! You are a strong, independent, smart, woman! So don't mope around!"

Annabeth sighed. "Okay...thanks Piper. You are the best."

Piper put he hands on her wrists. "Darn right I am, and don't you forget it."

"Seriously...thanks for listening to me and making me realize my mistake."

"Don't mention it darling." Piper said, flicking her hair. Her phone then buzzed and Piper checked her text messages. "The boys just got out of practice and want to grab a bite to eat. Wanna go?" she asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said and got off the bed as she and Piper headed downstairs.

* * *

Percy

I knocked on the apartment door and it swung open.

"Percy!" Calypso exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a big hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"Like I had a choice. If I didn't show, you wouldn't let me rest!"

Calypso rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh shush. Now come on in! Dinner is just about to be served."

Percy walked into the apartment and his mouth watered. The entire place smelled of curry and it just felt warm and inviting. Her apartment was always inviting. There were plants and hand made objects like pillows and blankets everywhere.

"Percy! Mi amigo!" Leo exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Leo, I literally saw you not even two hours ago."

"That is two hours too long!"

Percy just laughed as he followed the couple back into the kitchen. He sat down at the table with Leo as Calypso brought the curry and Naan to the table.

"Just dig in!" she said as the lid was lifted and the steam from the curry filled the air.

Percy took a big scoop of chicken curry, a large portion of the yellow jasmine rice and a big piece of the Naan.

"I have no idea how you do it sometimes Calypso." Percy said as he dug into his delicious meal.

"My girlfriend has a gift!" Leo proclaimed proudly.

Calypso smiled as she pecked his cheek and began eating her own plate of food. They all ate their full, and there was still some left over.

"Man Calypso, I swear I will never taste anything better than your cooking." Percy said, patting his full stomach.

"Darn right you won't" Calypso said, standing up and collecting the plates. "You two head to the living room and I'll bring out dessert."

Percy and Leo nodded and walked out to the living room, collapsing on the couch. Percy felt enveloped in the plush throw pillows that Calypso made herself. The hand embroidered pillows looked like they could be bought at any vintage furniture store, and Calypso had actually done so a few times. Her Etsy store was one of the most popular on the site, with people loving her hand-made items.

Calypso soon came out with three bowls and gave two to Percy and Leo. An ice-cream looking substance with a drizzle of a colorful sauce and almonds filled the bowl.

"Please tell me this is Mango Kulfi." An excited Leo said. Calypso nodded and Leo practically jumped for joy as he dug into his dessert.

Percy looked to Calypso for an explanation and she said "It is an Indian dessert. Just think of it as a mango ice cream, and you'll be fine."

Percy took a tentative bite and there explosion of flavor in his mouth. He quickly mirrored Leo and dug into his dessert as Calypso laughed at the way they scarfed down the authentic dessert.

Both of them sighed as they put their bowls down on the coffee table.

"You are seriously the best, Calypso" Percy said. Calypso only hummed a reply as she soon finished her desert.

"So, now that you are full of food and don't look like you're ready to murder someone...How about telling me what happened?" Calypso said.

Percy sighed as he sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "It was the stupid mentor thing today."

"How bad was it?" Leo asked, looking concerned for his friend.

"Total disaster. I mean, Leo trying to cook bad." he said. The couple winced and Leo whistled.

"Wow...that is bad..."

"She just insulted me! Telling me I don't work in school!" Percy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "So I left!"

"That's so stupid!" Leo yelled. "I've seen you struggle in school! Staying up late in the shop, reading some play written by some dead guy a hundred years ago, or working on your math homework while I'm trying to align the brakes on a car!"

"But what do I expect from little Miss perfect?" Percy sneered. "The only hardship she has had to endure is not being able to decide on Gucci or Prada."

Calypso sighed "Don't say those things Percy."

"Why? They're true!" Percy snapped.

"You don't know that. You of all people should know not to judge someone based on their appearance."

"It isn't just some first impression Calypso! Every time I have seen her, she is always dressed in designer clothes, driving the nicest car, and surrounded by all the snotty rich popular kids."

"And your conversations with her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She always talks down to me, like I'm trash beneath her." Percy said, looking down at the carpet.

"And what do you say during these conversations?"

"Well the usual comebacks and remarks." Percy said with a shrug. "But she deserves it!"

"Does she?" Calypso asked. "Have you given her any indication you are more than what she thinks you are?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is you are in the right here, but the fact you left sort of proved her right." Calypso said.

"My man Percy was totally right here! But what else should he have expected from some snotty rich girl." Leo said and Calypso narrowed her eyes and had a dangerous expression on her face.

"You forget Valdez, I used to be a girl just like her" she hissed. Leo instantly paled and quickly started back tracking.

"I-I-I meant! No! Calypso! You're-you're different!" he exclaimed.

"No I wasn't. I was Atlas's daughter. He was one of the richest men in America before I decided against that lifestyle. He just disowned me and I was glad. Because that life, it wasn't for me. And now I'm glad of what I do and where I am in life. Because it wasn't handed to me, I did it all myself." she said.

"Calypso, this is completely different." I said.

"No, Percy, it isn't." Calypso snapped. She then took a deep breath and the warm caring expression returned.

"Look, I know that you feel that you were right, and she is wrong. But there is more to this situation than just that. You are angry she judged you just off one look, when you have done the exact same thing, and haven't given her a chance to prove her impression of you wrong." she said.

I took a deep breath as I laid back into the couch. "Do you always have to be right?"

Calypso only smiled as she stood up and collected the bowls.

"Take my advice Percy, at least give this whole thing a chance. You owe it to yourself and her." she said, then walking into the kitchen.

"She is right, Perce." Leo said.

Percy just groaned and rubbed his face. "I know, but I don't want to have to deal with it just yet."

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

Percy sighed as he thought about the blonde haired cheerleader.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**PSA- For those of you who express maybe your distaste for the characterizations of Percy and Annabeth please listen. There is a method to my madness, and a light at the end of this tunnel! I am writing them this way for a reason. But do not fret! Things will turn around later on in this story. I am only making them out to be this way so I can start developing them and that way at the end, you can see how much they've grown.**

**So please stay with me and bear the OOC-ness for a while.**

**But now the chapter! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth already told herself what she needed to do when she walked into school on Friday. Knowing Percy's schedule, she headed to his first period class which was Pre-Calculus CP.

Looking around the classroom, she saw no raven haired, leather clad, Percy. Sighing she looked at her rose gold watch, it was almost time for class to start. Annabeth left, having to go to her own Physics Honors class or else she would be late. Annabeth decided to try and catch Percy after first period but the same thing happened every period. Luckily she was able to talk to one of the student's exiting his third period Tech English class.

"Percy? He wasn't in class." the kid said before leaving a more than frustrated Annabeth in the hallway.

"He's avoiding me." Annabeth grumbled as she and Piper ate lunch together. Since it was a game day, the entire football team ate lunch together so Luke and Jason were gone.

"Well can you blame him?"

Annabeth shot a glare at Piper who backed down. "I'm sure you'll run into him on Monday!"

"He skipped school...why!?" Annabeth ranted.

"He probably didn't feel like it. Or maybe he is sick?" Piper suggested.

Annabeth groaned as she laid her head on the table.

"Don't obsess about it Annie. It will all work out in the end."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth mumbled.

"I just do." Piper said confidently.

Annabeth nodded and continued to eat her lunch with her best friend. The say flew by and next thing Annabeth knew she was cheering at the first home football game of the season. Annabeth's smile was wide as she cheered on the team and did flips and cartwheels to entertain the student section.

The game was a good way to clear her mind and relax. The warm night air was calming and as Annabeth did her back handsprings to celebrate another touchdown, she felt happy.

The final score was 38-21, with Olympus High winning. Luke ran over and hugged Annabeth after the game, Jason also coming over and hugging Piper.

"Do you both want to head out and get some dinner? Luke asked Annabeth and Piper.

"Where?" Piper asked.

"There's a new Indian place down the road" Jason suggested.

Piper almost squealed with delight.

"I think that counts as a yes." Annabeth said. Luke agreed as well and the group headed out to the new Indian restaurant.

After dinner, which consisted mostly of Jason and Luke going through the play by play of the game, Luke drove Annabeth home.

"Are your parents home?" he asked casually.

"I honestly don't know" Annabeth said with a shrug. "My dad's busy with his book, but he could be home writing right now. And my mom could still be at the office."

"Oh, okay" Luke said.

Annabeth's gut told her there was something more to the conversation than what her parent's schedules were. She dismissed the thought for now and laced her finger's with Luke's.

* * *

Percy

Monday Percy pulled into the parking lot. As he swung my legs off his motorcycle he saw Annabeth walking towards him. Taking in a deep breath Percy prepared himself or the very hard pill he was going to have swallow.

She walked up to him, her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her outfit was the usual preppy ensemble. A grey tank top with a navy cardigan and a silver necklace with a pair of white jeans and silver sandals.

"Hello Jack- I mean Percy." Annabeth said.

"Hey" Percy replied.

"Look I'm sorry" Percy began to say at the same time as Annabeth said "I'm sorry for Thursday."

"Wait what?" Percy said as both of them realized they talked over each other.

Before Annabeth could speak Percy gestured and said "Ladies first."

"I'm sorry for saying what I said on Thursday. I was out of line."

Percy stared at her for a few seconds, trying to process the words Annabeth had just said.

"I shouldn't have said that you don't try in school. I should have known better than to judge you like that. Please accept my apology."

A moment of silence passed between them until Percy's brain finally started working again.

"Oh.." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well thank you?"

Annabeth tilted her head a bit, unsure of how to reply. Percy cleared his throat. "I mean, thank you. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like that and I'm sorry."

Annabeth blinked a few times, shocked that Percy Jackson, the absolute bad boy of the school had apologized to her.

"T-thank you." she stuttered.

She paused for a moment, looking a little unsure before saying. "Where were you on Friday...if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was working. A friend of mine was in a work related accident, broke his leg. I had to cover for him."

"Oh, well I hope your friend gets well soon." she said gripping the textbooks in her arms a little tighter.

The bell rang and both of them turned to the school. "That's the sprint bell. We better get inside." Annabeth said.

"Okay, well then...see you Thursday?"

Annabeth nodded and turned to leave. Percy ran a hand through is hair as he watched the blonde haired cheerleader walk into the school.

"Huh, I guess Calypso was right" he muttered to himself.

"Damn it, now I owe Leo ten bucks!"

* * *

Annabeth

As she walked into the school she saw a scowl on her boyfriend's face. Luke was leaning up against the wall, near the entrance to the parking lot.

"Luke? What's wrong? We won the game on Friday, so why are you looking so angry?"

"You know why." he gritted through his teeth.

Annabeth's brows furrowed. "If you have a problem just say it."

"Why were you talking with Jackson out in the parking lot?" he hissed.

"Percy? I'm his _mentor_. I'm supposed to talk to him Luke!"

"During your sessions." he retorted.

Annabeth blinked a few times, not used to this harsh tone Luke was using. Especially towards her.

"Are you jealous?!"

"No" he said after a moment.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Luke, I am not interested in Percy that way. I was just apologizing for some harsh words that I said last Thursday."

Luke nodded and the scowl disappeared.

"And just so you know he apologized to me for acting a little bit like a jerk on Thursday as well."

Luke looked utterly shocked. "No way!"

Annabeth only smirked as she and Luke walked to their classes.

The week passed relatively quickly, all the days somewhat blurring together. Next thing Annabeth knew it was Thursday afternoon and she was driving to the library. Once she walked inside Ms. Mnemosyne practically pounced on her.

"Annabeth! How is everything!? Is there something wrong? Are you here to mentor again? Is Percy alright?"

The questions came one right after the other, running together so fast Annabeth wondered when the librarian would run out of breath. Annabeth put up her hands up and became quiet.

"Okay, to answer your questions...I am fine, nothing is wrong, I am here to mentor again, and Percy is alright."

A smile spread across Mnemosyne's face. "That's wonderful! I already have your table cleared and ready to go!"

Annabeth thanked the woman and went back to the table and set out a few textbooks, papers, and pencils.

Then, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Checking her phone for about the hundredth time, it was almost thirty minutes passed their scheduled time. then walked over.

"Is everything alright?"

"He's running late."

"Maybe he is having car troubles?" she suggested.

"I don't think so" Annabeth replied, standing up and packing up her belongings.

"Or maybe he forgot?" Ms. Mnemosyne quickly added. "Studies show most humans will forget about forty percent of what they just learned in 20 minutes and 77% of what they learned in six days."

"Oh no, he didn't forget" Annabeth hissed, her rage building. "Thanks for being so nice to me these few days, Ms. Mnemosyne." she added and left the confused librarian standing near the table.

Walking out to her car she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number of her mom's work. Her secretary picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Annabeth. Your mom is in a meeting right now, do you want me to leave a message."

"Actually I need a favor..." Annabeth said, unlocking her car and sliding in.

"What for?" she asked, warily.

"I have an idea of where someone, who blew me off by the way, is. And all I need to know is their work address."

There was a small pause and then the secretary said "What's the name?"

"Perseus Jackson"

There was the sound of typing and a mouse clicking for a few moments.

"Okay, I got it. He works at an auto shop downtown. I'll send you the address to your phone."

"Thanks." Annabeth replied and the secretary hung up. Her phone buzzed a couple seconds later with the address and Annabeth pulled out of the parking lot. After about twenty minutes Annabeth drove up to the car repair shop. And was not surprised at the fact Percy's motorcycle was parked right in front.

Getting out of her car Annabeth walked into the shop. There was no one behind the little desk in the reception part of the shop. But a few seconds later a girl with a red bandanna and a smiley-faced bandaid on her check walked in.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is Percy Jackson here?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

The girl's eyes looked shocked, then suspicious, then wide with realization.

"You're that mentor-cheerleader-chick aren't you?"

"Yes. And I would like to speak with Percy. Could you let me back?"

The girl paused for a moment, looking like she was almost judging Annabeth.

"Okay, fine. Come on back." the girl said.

"Thank you..." Annabeth trailed.

"Nyssa" she finished.

Nyssa opened the door to the garage and Annabeth walked inside.

"Nyssa!?" Percy called from under a Ford Taurus. "This entire frame needs to be reworked! What the hell!"

"He's right there" Nyssa pointed. Annabeth nodded and walked over. Percy's lower half was visible from underneath the car and Annabeth just stood by him, crossing her arms.

"We're gonna need to completely tear this thing apart before we can get this thing running again" Percy said sliding out from under the car. "I'll call in Shane, he'll have to rebuild this before I can start-"

Percy saw Annabeth standing over him and stopped mid-sentence.

"Annabeth..."

"Hello Percy" Annabeth said, the scowl on her face evident.

* * *

Percy

'Crap' Percy thought ''I completely forgot to tell Annabeth I wouldn't make it today.'

"Listen" he started to say, standing up.

Annabeth only shook her head. "You know what? Don't bother."

She started to walk away and Percy cursed under his breath. "Annabeth! Wait!" he called out.

Annabeth kept walking away as Percy chased after her. "Listen I can explain!"

Annabeth stopped at the door, her hand resting on the doorknob. "I thought I apologized! I thought you were going to-" she stopped and only shook her head.

"No. I'm done. You obviously hate me and don't want this mentorship to work." Her grip on the handle was so tight, Percy could see her knuckles turn white.

"Annabeth! Listen to me!" Percy yelled. Annabeth turned around and Percy saw anger in her face but the smallest bit of hurt in her eyes.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I completely forgot to tell you I had to work today. It was a last minute thing, and I'm sorry."

Nyssa then chose that moment to add her say. "It's true, Leo got sick at lunch today and we needed someone else and Percy is the only one we could call at such short notice."

Annabeth's gaze switched from Nyssa to Percy a few times before the anger on her face started to dissipate.

"Okay..." she said, letting out a deep breath.

"Wait...I never told you where I worked..." Percy said.

Annabeth looked a little guilty and flustered right then. "Well you said you worked at a auto shop and well..."

Percy shook his head and waved his hands a bit. "You know what. I don't want to know."

"When do you get off work? We can meet then."

"I'll be off in about an hour or two." Percy replied.

"We can meet at the library if that is alright?"

"Sure, but will it still be open?"

"I know the librarian, she should be alright with us staying a little after hours."

Percy nodded and Annabeth said goodbye, walking out of the shop.

"She's a feisty one" Nyssa commented.

Percy only rolled his eyes as he walked back to the car he was working on before Annabeth came into the shop.

"Got you wrapped around her finger though" Nyssa said.

"Shut up. She is my mentor for school. Trust me, if there was another way I would not be in the program right now."

Nyssa only smirked. "You keep telling yourself that Jackson."

Percy frowned at her and Nyssa only laughed as she left the garage to go to the front of the shop once more.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**And I hope everyone is having a Happy and safe Thanksgiving :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! But here is the new chapter. And Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth was sitting at the table, a pencil in her hand as she scribbled on the loose leaf paper. Percy sat beside her, keenly looking on as she talked. "So just remember to combine the like terms, like all the x squared, and simplify."

"You are literally speaking another language right now."

Annabeth sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Since last week's fiasco, Percy had appeared to be putting forth more effort in his work. At least when he was with Annabeth during their mentor sessions.

"It's only algebra, Percy"

"Again- another language" Percy replied.

Annabeth only raised her eyebrow at Percy.

"Come on," Percy said. "Let's take a break. I think if I try to do another math problem my brain will explode."

Closing her eyes, Annabeth took a deep breath. Even though Percy had been trying more, he still seemed to have trouble with nearly every subject Annabeth worked with him on.

"Okay...a little break now and again does help."

"Great!" Percy exclaimed, leaning back in his chair as he but his hands behind his head.

"Only five minutes though" she said sternly and Percy nodded eagerly. Annabeth shook her head as she pulled out her agenda.

"Seriously?" Percy said, looking over her shoulder to see Annabeth writing in her schedule for the next few days.

"What?" she asked, looking over at Percy.

"You can't just...relax for like five minutes?"

Annabeth only rolled her eyes. "Of course I can relax."

The signature smirk Percy always wore soon flashed across his face. "Then why aren't you?"

"I said I can relax. But sometimes I choose not to."

"Why?"

"Because I have projects, homework, cheer practice, SAT prep, college essays," she started to list before Percy stopped her.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Slow down!" Percy took a deep breath before continuing. "No one can handle that much stuff."

"I can." Annabeth said, proudly.

"No, any normal person would probably either pass out and die or explode."

"Well obviously that is not the case, since I am alive and have not exploded," Annabeth said.

"Yet" Percy added, wiggling his eyebrows. Annabeth only shook her head. "I simply know what I want in life, and that means I have a lot to do."

"To die an early death?" Percy asked.

"No," Annabeth said exacerbated. "I have a plan. I know where I want to be five or even ten years from now."

"And where would that be?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to go to Jupiter University on a cheer leading scholarship. And after getting my law degree I'll go and be a lawyer at Athens Law Firm."

"Isn't that your mom's company?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded and Percy just shook his head. "So you are following in your mom's footsteps?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Percy put his hands up. "Hey, nothing wrong with being mommy's perfect little copy, but I'd rather do what I want to do than follow someone else's plan."

"This is what I want to do!" Annabeth snapped.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her outburst. Taking a deep breath and composing herself Annabeth brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"This is what I want to do. I've had this grand plan for as long as I can remember. And now I'm finally getting close to realizing it."

"Well great for you" Percy said un-enthusiastically.

"Well what's your plan Mr. Big-shot?" Annabeth countered.

"Me?" Percy pointed at himself, then looked down thinking for a moment.

"I don't really know where I'll be" he said looking up.

"That's no plan," Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged. "The future isn't set in stone. So I don't see a reason to try and micromanage it."

"So you don't have any goals?" Annabeth asked.

"No I have goals. I want to own my own shop one day, graduate high school, and other things. But I know that the world is always changing so I'm just going to go with the flow"

Annabeth thought about this for a few moments.

"But doesn't that seem a little...reckless?" she asked.

"I don't see it that way." Percy said, before taking on a much more sad demeanor. "Plans don't always go as planned, so I don't see the purpose of making them all the time."

Before Annabeth could pry any further, as she sensed something much deeper lay hidden under that last comment Percy sat up.

"Break's over." he said.

"Wait...what?" she said.

"You said five minutes right?" Percy said, pointing at the clock. Five minutes had passes and Percy pulled the textbook over towards him.

"You were saying something about x's and negative exponents?"

Annabeth snapped back to reality at that moment. "Oh yeah. The negative means you have to drop the polynomial below everything else..."

She continued to go through the section, and Percy kept trying to follow her teachings. The session soon ended and Annabeth felt they had barely made a dent in the material Percy needed to know before his test the next day.

"Just use the study guide I created for you and get a good night's rest and breakfast," she said as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Sure..." Percy scoffed, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder.

"You can do this Percy, I know we got off to a...rocky start," she started.

"Rocky?" Percy questioned, raising an eyebrow and flashing his signature smirk.

Annabeth gave Percy a look as she crossed her arms and he rolled his eyes. "Fine! Continue."

"You have been putting forth a lot more effort recently. Just try to remember what we've been going over and you should do fine"

Percy paused for a second, almost looking a little bit shocked at what Annabeth had just said. Then he gave her a sweet crooked smile before saluting.

"Thanks, and see you princess."

Percy turned and walked away, getting on his motorcycle and the library parking lot.

Annabeth watched as he rode away, then getting in her own car and driving back to her own home.

The next day cam quickly, driving to school Annabeth was happy; today was an off day for the football team. No game meant most of the team wanted to go out and party. Annabeth wasn't sure about it, but Piper's endless begging and pleading finally wore down her resolve. When Luke suggested a teens' club not far away Annabeth finally agreed.

Piper was practically jumping for joy and excitement the entire day. Annabeth tried to focus on her schoolwork, and attempted to get most of the homework that would be assigned over the weekend finished. Once the bell rang and the students were dismissed Piper practically attempted to rip Annabeth's arm out of her socket.

"Come on! We need to go to my house to get ready!" she wined when Annabeth refused to move.

"Percy's math test was today, I need to see how he did. The teacher promised to grade his first so I could see how he did."

Piper pouted, and gave Annabeth her best puppy dog eyes.

"Pipes, it will take five minutes," Annabeth said. "Then we'll head over to your house, I promise."

Piper thought about this for a moment, before she finally conceded. "Okay, but you get five minutes! then I drag you out of here!"

Annabeth and Piper walked to Percy's math teacher. Knocking on the door, Annabeth walked into the classroom to see the teacher packing up his briefcase. Looking up he saw Annabeth walk into his classroom.

"Ah, Annabeth. I have Percy's test right here." he said handing her a filing folder with Percy's name written on the tab.

"Thank you sir" Annabeth said, taking the folder from the teacher.

The man only nodded as Annabeth left the classroom.

"So...how did he do?" Piper asked as she and Annabeth walked to their cars.

Annabeth opened the folder and looked down at the test.

* * *

Percy

Walking into work after school, Percy felt a mixture between rage and depression.

"What's got your goat Percy?" Nyssa asked as he clocked in.

"Is it about you missing your session last week?" Leo called from under a car, before sliding out. "I told you amigo! I didn't mean for it to happen like that! It slipped my mind!"

"No...it's not that..." Percy mumbled, before grabbing the clipboard with his first job of the day.

"Then what?" Nyssa asked, concerned for her friend.

"I totally bombed a math test," Percy said, hanging his head.

Nyssa and Leo exchanged a look. Leo stood up, and walked over to his best friend. "It's alright man."

"No it's not!" Percy yelled.

Leo jumped back a bit, a little shocked at Percy's outburst.

"I know I failed that stupid test and now Annabeth's going to be pissed at me."

"Percy-" Nyssa began.

"No! I really tried okay!" Percy shouted, his hands clenching the clipboard so hard his knuckles turned white.

"We know you did! Me, Nyssa, and everyone at the shop saw you with that math textbook in your hands this week." Leo said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I stared at that test for as long as I could but the answers wouldn't come to me! I kept trying and trying and nothing freaking worked! I studied my ass off and what did it get me? Another failure!"

Percy was breathing hard after his rant.

"Percy, things will be okay. You've just started working with Annabeth. I'm sure she will see your test and figure out a way to help you." Nyssa said slowly.

Percy thought about this for a moment before speaking. "I-I just tried really hard on this test. And I-I thought..."

Nyssa rolled her eyes and pulled Percy into a hug.

"You are an idiot in many ways Percy," she began.

"Way to fill my with confidence Nyssa," Percy commented.

"But!" she continued. "You have more drive than everyone in this shop combined."

"You can do this bud! I know you can!" Leo cheered on.

Nyssa released Percy from the hug and Leo quickly latched onto Percy's right arm.

"I wanna hug too!" he whined childishly.

"Get off" Percy said, rolling his eyes and pushing the Latino off his arm.

Leo pouted for a moment, before slapping Percy on the back and returning to his work.

"Come on Perce, cheer up! Everything will work out in the end!" Leo said, sitting back down on his creeper. "And besides, Calypso wants to invite you to dinner and she's making tacos!"

Leo pumped his fist and Percy couldn't help but laugh a bit.

* * *

Annabeth

Piper was fixing Annabeth's hair as the two girls got ready for the dance club.

"I don't understand," Annabeth sighed.

"You've only really been working with him for about a week or so, don't take it so hard," Piper said as she curled Annabeth's hair.

"But he got a fifty-three!"

"At least he got more than half?" Piper weakly suggested.

Annabeth glared at Piper through the mirror.

"Okay so...let's not look at the bright side. Everything is ruined and nothing will ever be good again." Piper said in a theatrical tone.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Don't be dramatic Piper."

"Look, what's happened, happened and right now you can't do anything about it. You can work with Percy next week, but right now we are going to go have some fun so cheer up!"

"Piper..."

"Please Annabeth, you deserve a break. We all do" Piper pleaded. "I know you want to run right out of this room and try and fix this but I'm asking you to put that all away for one night. It will be good for you to have fun for once!"

Annabeth looked at her friend. Piper had put on her best puppy dog eyes and they were pleading with Annabeth.

"Okay...you win, but just this one time"

Piper squealed as she was beaming at Annabeth. Annabeth and Piper quickly got ready and walked outside. Jason and Luke were standing in front of the car.

"You guys look great," Jason said as Piper walked up to him and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks sweetie."

Piper was wearing a black skirt that flared out and a pink top that had a modest neckline and finished the look with a golden necklace and a pair of heels. Annabeth wore a white top with a sheer overlay and bright blue jeans with flats.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked and they all got in the car. Luke was driving while Piper and Annabeth sat in the back seat.

The drive took only a half an hour and they saw a few football players and cheerleaders already had arrived.

"Oh! Lucy's here! Come on Jason!" Piper yelled as she pulled her helpless boyfriend into the dance club.

Annabeth and Luke walked behind them, showing their ID's and walking into the dance club.

The pounding music filled Annabeth's ears as she entered the club. Lights of all colors flashed while a group of people on the dance floor dance to the beat. There were a few tables and booths all around the dance floor, and a sort of "bar" that the club advertised only served non-alcoholic drinks.

"Luke!" I shrill voice cried out and Annabeth internally groaned.

Drew ran over. Her outfit did little too hid her figure, with a black mini skirt and a sparkly skin tight crop top.

"Annabeth! So glad you guys came!" she said.

Annabeth forced a smile. "Good to see you too Drew."

"A couple of us have got a booth," Drew said before looking right at Luke.

"You should join us," she purred.

Annabeth linked her arm with Luke's.

"Sure, we would love to." Luke said.

Annabeth grit her teeth together, as they walked over to the booth. A few of the football players and cheerleaders were sitting there.

"Annabeth! Luke!" they cheered when they walked up.

Luke and Annabeth slid into the booth, but after Drew.

"It's so great to have a night off to party," one of the guys commented.

"Yeah, but you know coach is going to run us ragged at practice." Luke said.

"Come on guys! Let's not worry about sports or anything!" Drew whined. She then turned to Luke and in a sultry voice said "Let's have some fun."

Annabeth stiffened at this and moved to slid of of the booth.

"Luke, let's dance," she said.

Luke looked a little shocked at this but nodded, following Annabeth out to the dance floor.

Once they were surrounded by the crowd Annabeth and Luke started dancing to the beat of the popular pop song. Piper and Jason were dancing alongside them, swaying and moving with the music. Luke put his hands on Annabeth's waist as they moved together on the dance floor. Annabeth twirled around, letting the music guide her movements.

Piper was right, Annabeth needed a break from everything, and dancing was the perfect way to clear her mind.

Luke tapped her shoulder and whispered close in her ear. "Let's head back to the group,"

Annabeth sighed as she shook her head no, she didn't want to go back and deal with Drew.

"Okay, my feet are getting tired." Luke said.

Annabeth weighed her options for a few moments. She trusted Luke, and she knew everyone in the group wouldn't let Drew do anything too bad. Annabeth nodded and Luke slipped out of the crowd. Annabeth, Piper, and Jason continued to dance as the electronic pulsing music surrounded them.

Once Piper tapped her shoulder, Annabeth knew Piper was as tired as she was. Thy left the dance floor and made their way back to the group. Drew was sitting awfully close to Luke, who seemed a little to happy about it.

"Hey honey" Annabeth said in a sickly sweet tone as she sat down next to Luke. Drew's content expression dropped for a split second, and Annabeth didn't fail to take notice.

"How was dancing?" Luke asked.

"Amazing!" Piper said, clapping her hands together. Piper was practically radiating happiness and it was a little hard not to feel the effects of it. Piper always had this magic inside her that drew people towards her, and Annabeth admired that.

The night wore on as the group talked and danced some more. Soon everyone was extremely tired and Jason and Luke took their girlfriend back to the car.

"That was amazing" Piper sighed as she leaned on Annabeth in the backseat.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Jason said. "Now let's get you guys home."

Piper and Annabeth had already decided to sleepover at Piper's house, so Luke took them home first.

"Night Pipes" Jason said as he kissed Piper's forehead when they got out of the car.

"Nighty- night!" Piper replied, walking into her house.

Luke kissed Annabeth goodbye quickly and the two girls waved goodbye as Luke and Jason drove away.

"Man, my feet are killing me" Piper commented as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"You decided you had to wear heels"

"Next time remind me that fashion is not worth the pain" Piper said as she collapsed on her bed.

Annabeth laughed sightly as she got ready for bed. As she cleaned her face and brushed her teeth, her mind went back to thinking about Percy.

"Was it wrong of me to go out tonight?" Annabeth asked Piper.

"No, you need a break. Besides, you couldn't really do anything about that test right now."

"But I could have maybe contacted Percy and scheduled another session or maybe..."Annabeth started before Piper cut her off.

"This was good for you, a night off cleared your mind. And I'm sure you will figure this problem out like you do everything."

"You're right," Annabeth conceded.

"Darn tooting I am!"

Annabeth and Pipe then descended into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and Merry Christmas! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long! But I'm back now So please enjoy :)**

* * *

Annabeth

She stood outside the school parking lot, watching as people began pulling into their spaces, parking, and walking into the building. She would wave and say hello to a few of her friends, but her keen grey eyes were trained on the lot. She waited, and waited, until finally the signature motorcycle drove onto the campus. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the figure, dismounting from the bike.

He pulled off his helmet and ran a hand through his raven hair.

"Percy?"

He turned around and saw Annabeth walking up to him.

"I already know what you're going to say," he said, turning around to take off his gloves and shove them into his helmet. "I know I bombed the test and am a massive failure."

"I wasn't going to say that at all," she answered softly.

This made Percy freeze and simply stare at the blonde cheerleader.

Annabeth cleared her throat and began, "Percy... I know how much you were studying and working. I don't doubt that you aren't putting forth the effort needed, but we've only been working for a short time and this is only one test. It's still the beginning of the year. We still have a lot of time we can use to improve."

Percy blinked for a few moments before finally finding his voice again.

"You aren't utterly disappointed in me?"

Annabeth looked slightly taken aback by this. "No...I'm more upset with myself than I am with you."

Percy looked down. "Why are you mad at yourself, you didn't fail again."

Annabeth sighed before taking a few more steps forward and looked up at Percy.

"Percy, you tried and that's all I could ask for. I know you are beating yourself up about this, but please don't. Use this to motivate you for your next test. We have until June and that is months away. So don't take this one test and think everything you will do from this point on won't matter. Because it will, it will matter and I promise I will help you raise your grades and graduate."

Percy smiled slightly, "Thanks Annabeth...I really needed to hear that."

Annabeth smiled back. "No problem, I'll see you Thursday then."

"Until then princess," Percy then gave her a mock salute and she rolled her eyes, turning to walk back into the building.

When she got into Physics Piper was staring at her intently.

"Piper, if you want to say something, please do. You're staring at me like I've just grown a second head."

"What did you and Percy talk about this morning?"

"Um...the test? Remember? I got it Friday afternoon."

Piper sighed, looking exacerbated. "Other than that."

"Nothing. Just the test," Annabeth looked at her friend. "What are you trying to say?"

Piper put up her hands. "Nothing, nothing at all. It just seemed like you two were standing awfully close together."

If Annabeth had been drinking anything she would have spat it out right then and there.

"What!? Are you trying to say I am cheating on Luke with Percy?"

"No! Not at all! I just thought you looked pretty comfortable with him, is all."

Annabeth was flabbergasted. "I can't believe this...I can't..."

"Annie! Calm down. I'm sorry I even brought it up. I didn't mean anything by it I swear!"

Annabeth looked over at her best friend and sighed. "Piper..."

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I shouldn't have said anything."

Taking a deep breath Annabeth calmed herself down. "Okay, but I'm just a little surprised you thought I would do something like that to Luke."

Class then began, and the two girls focused their attention towards the teacher. The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. At lunch, Piper still looked a little sad and Annabeth had cooled off enough that she accepted her best friend's apology and told her not to worry. Luke and Jason were oblivious to the matter, talking about the game that coming Friday.

Once lunch ended, Luke and Annabeth walked to their Study Hall. They sat in their usual seats, and Annabeth pulled out her Physics textbook and began reading that night's assignment.

"How was your morning?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Anything happen?"

Annabeth turned to look at her boyfriend. "No...why are you asking?"

"Nothing, just I saw you talking to Jackson this morning."

Annabeth's mouth fell open as she stared at Luke, utterly shocked.

"Oh my god. Not you too!"

Luke raised an eyebrow at this. "You too?"

"I can't believe that Piper thought...but now you!"

"I thought you couldn't stand Jackson, and now you seem awfully chummy with him."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the blond quarterback. "I'm his _mentor_. I'm required to talk to him, meet him once a week, and help him out with anything for school."

"Doesn't mean you have to act like his best friend now," he grumbled.

"I am trying to be professional here. I'm not letting my own personal feelings get in the way. And yes, when we began this I hated his guts, but I've grown to look past that and am trying to help him now."

"So why were you two so close together this morning?" Luke asked.

"I was talking to him about a test he took on Friday. He didn't do so good and I was trying to help him not beat himself up over it."

"Jackson failed? It couldn't have been that much of a shock."

Annabeth stared in utter astonishment.

"He tries Luke, he actually wants to graduate and I won't have you making fun of him for that."

Luke sat up in his chair. "So you're defending him now?"

"Luke...why are you doing this? Percy hasn't done anything to you since I began mentoring him."

Luke looked away for only a brief moment, looking a little ashamed of something.

Annabeth gasped. "You're jealous!?"

"No!"

"You are! Why are you jealous of Percy?"

"I'm not jealous of Jackson."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "You are sure acting like it."

"I just don't like that you are his mentor at all," Luke muttered.

Annabeth sighed. "Luke, I'm not even remotely interested in Percy like that. You have to know that."

Luke looked down for a moment. "I know..."

"Luke, you may not like it but I'm Percy's mentor. That means I will have to meet with him and talk to him often. But that's where our, well for lack of a better word, relationship ends. I have no interest in Percy outside of this program."

Luke sighed as he reached over to grab Annabeth's hand. "I'm sorry, Annie."

"Okay, but please promise me you won't act like this again. Jealous is not a good look on you."

Luke raised his eyebrow as he smirked. "I thought you girls liked it when guys were a little jealous and protective over you?"

"Oh yeah, we also like it when you bring back a Woolly Mammoth for dinner because 'You Man and Me Woman'."

Luke rolled his eyes as he squeezed Annabeth's hand, and then released it.

* * *

Percy

Percy was looking on as Leo laid on top of the hood of a car, his ear pressed against the metal.

"Valdez! You know I don't believe 'I can talk to machines' crap!' So stop messing around and get to work!" Nyssa barked.

"Shh! Patience woman!"

Leo closed his eyes. "Okay Jake, turn it back on and rev the engine."

The small Honda Civic came to life, but the machine sounded labored. Leo kept his eyes closed as he ran his hand over the top of the car.

"Hm...one more time, Jake."

The engine roared, but instead of the usual sound, it was more like a clanking mixed with wheezing type sound. Leo quickly popped up. "Got it!"

He searched in his tool belt and pulled out a monkey wrench and a set of pliers.

"Cut it! he ordered and Jake turned off the engine. Leo popped open the hood and started working vigorously on the machine, twisting and adjusting multiple parts and components. His elbows were covered in oil and grease by the time he was done.

Standing back, Leo looked to Jake, and nodded. Jake then turned the key and the engine roared to life, sounding better than ever. Turning off the car, Jake slid out of the driver's seat and looked over at Leo, who was putting his tools back in his belt.

Jake shook his head. "How you keep all that in your belt, I'll never know."

"No one does," Percy replied.

"I told you I can listen to them, chica!" Leo shouted.

"Still don't believe it Valdez," Nyssa called back.

"Don't hate cause you don't have it, Nyssa!"

"Did Leo do his 'magic' again?" a familiar voice said. The two boys quickly turned around and smiled at the sight in front of them.

"Babe!" Leo exclaimed, running over to Calypso, who was carrying a little basket. Standing next to her however, was a fiery redhead, covered in tattoos.

"Hey Rachel, hey Calypso," Percy said walking up to the pair.

"Hello Percy, how's your day?" Calypso asked.

"Good, how's your's?"

Calypso "Great, I just finished dinner. It's a simple butternut squash soup and I think I'll toast some french bread with some olive oil."

Leo licked his lips enthusiastically. "Calypso, you are a goddess."

"And don't forget it," she winked.

Turning to Rachel, Percy smirked. "So Red, any reason why you decided to stop by our little shop here today?"

Rachel was a crazy red head who Percy had known for quite some time. She ran one of the best tattoo parlors in town, and her business was booming. She was wearing a black t shirt of a grunge band. The sleeves were cut off and the sides were slit. She wore paint colored jeans and had her favorite pair of combat boots on. Her most prominent feature, other than the mound of red curly hair, were her tattoos. She had two sleeves and multiple smaller tattoos across her body, each one holding some significance to her.

"Calypso wanted to come over and I decided to tag along."

"How's business?"

Calypso worked with Rachel at her tattoo parlor. Calypso did the books, front desk, and almost everything that wasn't actually doing or designing the tattoos. That was Rachel's job.

"Good, did about five different tattoos and two consultations today."

"Anything interesting or weird?" Percy asked.

"Got one request for a zombified version of a wife on the shoulder for this one guy."

Percy whistled. "Wow, that's a little out there."

"Yeah, but hey who am I to judge? People are allowed to put whatever they want on their bodies."

Percy nodded in agreement as Calypso turned to the two of them. "Since your shift is almost over, Percy, do you want to come over for dinner? Rachel you're invited as well."

Percy shrugged. "I got nothing else better to do, so why not."

"Same for me too, and when the time comes that I ever turn down your food Calypso, please call the police, because I have been replaced by a alien."

Calypso smiled brightly as she turned to look at Nyssa. "Nyssa? Can the boys leave a little early today?"

Nyssa shrugged. "They finished their work for the day, so sure."

"Thanks! I'll be sure to send Leo with some leftovers for you tomorrow!"

"You're the best girl! Leo you better not eat my food or I swear to whatever God their is I will hunt you down and beat you with a bat!"

"Yes ma'am!" Leo saluted.

Calypso laughed at her boyfriend's antics and the group left the garage to head to Leo and Calypso's apartment. Once they got their, food was quickly served and eaten.

After dinner, Rachel, Leo, and Percy sat in the living room as Calypso insisted on cleaning up herself.

"So Percy, anything new?" Rachel asked, as they sat on the couch.

"Nothing really, same old same old," Percy shrugged.

"What about that mentor program you told me about, with that blonde cheerleader Annie?"

"Annabeth, and yeah...it's going...alright I guess."

Rachel stared at Percy, narrowing her gaze. "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing!"

"That is a load of crap, Jackson. Come on, what happened?"

"Nothing," Percy said again.

Rachel turned to Leo who looked very uncomfortable under her glare.

"Percy failed a test last Friday and was very upset about it. But when he talked to Annabeth on Monday morning she took responsibility for it."

Rachel turned back to Percy who was now glaring at the latino.

"Damn it Valdez!"

Leo put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, amigo. But she used her super glare on me!"

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's nothing Red."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm over it, 'kay? It's in the past."

"What happened?" Rachel said in a softer tone.

"I just bombed the math test I studied really hard for. That's all."

"And?"

"And Annabeth really shocked me when she told me not to blame myself that's all."

"Hmm.." Rachel tapped her chin. "Interesting..."

Percy rolled his eyes at the redhead and Calypso reentered the room.

"Thank you so much for the dinner," Percy said.

"No problem, you know you guys are always welcome here."

Percy stood up. "Thanks anyway though. But I better head home now, I have some homework I wasn't able to get to yet and really need to do it."

"Leaving to do homework? Man that girl has you whipped," Rachel commented.

"Girl?" Percy asked, then realizing the answer to his own question. "Annabeth!?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and Percy's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "You've got to be kidding me."

Rachel remained silent, only a smirk on her face as she leaned back into the couch.

"Dare, I don't have any feelings whatsoever towards Annabeth, and never will."

"Whatever you say Jackson, whatever you say."

Percy rolled his eyes and thanked Calypso for the dinner once more before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Annabeth

It was Thursday, so Percy and Annabeth were sitting at their table in the library. The week really had flown by and next thing they knew, Percy was looking at a copy of the test he had failed a week earlier.

"Okay so we are going to work through the problems you missed on the test, that way you can see where you went wrong and improve."

Percy sighed as he pulled the sheet of paper towards him and started reading the first problem.

Annabeth watched him diligently, correcting him when he started making mistakes and explaining why he could or couldn't do certain things. As they made their way through the test she noticed certain patterns happening.

"Percy.. why are you using two-x? It says x-squared."

"Oh? Sorry, I guess I wrote it wrong," he erased his mistake and started reworking the problem.

And that wasn't the first time it had happened. He had mixed up seventy-nine with ninety-seven and forgot a few negatives here and there. And those were only on the regular problems, the word problems were a completely different story.

Annabeth noticed Percy struggling more with the word problems than any other kind on the test. It took him longer to find the necessary information and set up the problem than she expected.

"And...done," he said putting down his pencil. "Sorry this took so long."

Annabeth looked up at the clock to see that their hour was almost up. "Oh no, it's fine. Don't worry about that Percy."

"I just...I was fine with you here, but when I was taking it last week I just couldn't do it..."

Annabeth was tapping her chin, her mind elsewhere at the moment as she stared at Percy's work.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking at her. "Annabeth?"

Her mind was racing as she stared at the paper, thinking hard and tuning out any external stimuli.

"Earth to princess, come in princess."

Annabeth snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Sorry..."

"If you tried thinking any harder, smoke would start coming out of your ears," he joked, leaning back in his chair.

"Percy...I think...just wait one second," Annabeth quickly made her way over to one of the bookcases and scanned the selection of books in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Percy said slowly.

"I have an idea, and I just need something to test it..." Her finger ran across the spin of about a dozen books before stopping and exclaiming, "Here!"

Grabbing the book, she opened it and turned around to see a very confused looking Percy.

"Read this, out loud," she said, handing him the book.

"What does this have to do with math?" he asked, after looking over the page.

"Just please read it."

Percy sighed as he looked over the words and began.

"T-two roads div-" he squinted before continuing. "Di-ver-ged in a...yellow wood, And...sorry I could...could not travel both...And be own, no sorry, one traveler, l-long I st.. long I stood."

Percy looked up at Annabeth after finishing the second line of the poem.

"So?"

Annabeth was chewing on her nail. "Percy...I think I figured out why you are having so much trouble in school."

Percy looked shocked at first, then confused. "What do you mean? Why did you make me read that poem? What is so significant about it?"

"Percy...have you always had trouble reading?"

"I am a slow reader and sometimes get words mixed up, but I just never really liked reading in general...why?"

"I think I'm on to something, and I may be completely wrong and I'm totally not in any way qualified to diagnose you, but you are showing a lot of the symptoms..."

"Symptoms? What in the hell are you talking about?!"

Percy stood up abruptly and was staring right at Annabeth, his eyes showed no true hostility to her, but were definitely frustrated.

"Percy...you are having trouble reading, you get words, letters, and numbers mixed up..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think you may be dyslexic," Annabeth answered bluntly.

Percy froze and only stared at her, the silence between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Dyslexic?" he whispered.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all that reviewed! And here is the next chapter!**

**Now I know all you Percabeth shippers out there are itching to see our favorite couple get together, but please have patience! I have everything planned out, but you will start seeing some progress around now. Just remember my lovelies, good things come to those who wait!**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

ANNABETH

"Dyslexia."

"Excuse me?" Mr Chiron asked.

"Dyslexia, I believe Percy Jackson has a mild learning disorder that has hindered his academic potential."

Mr. Chiron put down the file he was reading and stared at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I know you didn't want to tutor-"

"No! Mr. Chiron! Please listen, this isn't some ploy to try and get me out of the mentor program or anything! I legitimately believe that Percy has a mild case of dyslexia."

Chiron leaned back a bit and stared at Annabeth. She stared at him intently, a look of complete and utter seriousness on her face.

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"We were going over Percy's math test; which he failed. I was observing him work through some of the problems with him when I noticed something," Annabeth began, pulling a few sheets of paper out of a folder and laying them out in front of him. "He understood most of the math, but he was mixing up variables and numbers."

"This does not mean Mr. Jackson has a learning disorder, Miss Chase."

"I know, I know. But it got me thinking. So I pulled out a book of poems and made him read the famous Robert Frost poem, two roads diverge in a wood. And he was mixing up words and stuttering a bit."

Chiron raised an eyebrow at this.

"And how do you think this leads to Mr. Jackson having dyslexia? He has been in school for almost twelve years, surely one of his teachers must have noticed it?"

"That's the thing!" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling out another stack of papers. "He moved around so much that he was never in one place for a long enough time. So I contacted a few of the teachers from his past schools. And coupling with the fact his behavior record isn't the cleanest, a lot of those teachers simply didn't care enough to pay attention. Some couldn't remember anything other than how many times he was sent to the principal's office."

Mr. Chiron picked up the stack of papers, flipping through it.

"Hm...well.. I must say you have done a considerable amount of research on this."

Annabeth smirked a bit at this. "I always do."

"Miss Chase...how does Mr. Jackson feel about this?"

"I already talked to him about it. He was a little angry at first, and said nothing was wrong with him. But I talked him down, and discussed it with him. He is waiting outside the office right now."

Chiron thought for a few moments and nodded. "Bring him in."

Annabeth quickly moved to the door and opened it, letting Percy in.

"Mr. Jackson, has Miss Chase told you about this...theory of hers?"

Percy nodded.

"And how do you feel?"

"I-I think that, I've always had a little trouble with reading and math. And most teachers never took the time to even notice. I assumed it was that they were out for me and when Annabeth told me her thoughts on it...I was shocked to say the least. And a bit angry, if I'm being honest. But she told me I can take some test to determine if I am...dyslexic and I think I want to do that."

Chiron moves some of the papers Annabeth gave him to the side, and placed his elbows on the desk.

"I can arrange for you to take the test after school today, Mr. Jackson."

"Okay," Percy replied.

"And I cannot promise anything. But if the test comes back positive, then I assure you we will take measures to help you."

"Thank you, Mr. Chiron."

"Now, I believe you both should get going. First class of the day starts in a few minutes."

Annabeth and Percy nodded and left the office.

"That...went well?" Percy commented.

"At least he agreed to let you take the test," Annabeth stated.

"So what is it like?" Percy asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm positive that no matter the outcome that we will get through this."

Percy stared at her shocked for a few moments before smirking and raising an eyebrow. "We?"

Annabeth soon became a little flustered, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Well-I mean, with me being your mentor and everything.. I'll have to help you either way, and besides I know that-"

Percy then started to laugh heartily and clutching his side.

Annabeth paused for a moment while Percy composed himself.

"I was just kidding Annabeth," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He noticed Annabeth was staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing..it's just I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that before."

Percy blinked a few times. "Really?"

Annabeth picked up her books and shifted them in her arms.

"I better go. My first class is in the science wing."

Percy cleared his throat. "Yeah, I better go too..umm see you next Thursday? Maybe?"

Annabeth smiled softly. "Yes. We will still meet on Thursday, no matter what."

Percy slung his bookbag over his shoulder, then saluting Annabeth.

"See you later, then."

He then turned on his heels and walked away. Annabeth felt a little hot and touched her cheeks to find they were a little warmer than usual.

* * *

PERCY

Percy drove to the middle of town. Parking his ride on the side of the road, he took of his helmet, and walked inside the flower shop.

A small bell rang and someone called out from the back, "Welcome to Underwood Flowers! How may I-"

Right then a lanky man with curly brown hair and a wiry goatee walked out. "Percy!"

"Hey Grover, what's up?"

Grover walked out from behind the counter and the two friends bumped fists.

"Nothing really, what's up with you!? You haven't been by in forever!"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I've been busy with school and work, you know that. But I'm sorry I haven't been able to swing by until now."

"Grover?" a cheery voice called from the back. A very pretty woman then walked out. She had long amber hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a long flowery dress and had a daisy tucked into her hair.

"Percy!" she then cried out, running towards him and throwing her arms around him.

"It's good to see you too, Juniper."

"How have you been?" she asked.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright."

"You need to come by more often, man. I fell like I haven't seen you in forever," Grover said.

"Work and school were taking up a lot of my time, sorry."

"It's alright," Grover waved him off. He then snapped his fingers "Are you free tonight?"

"Um... yeah, why?"

"Let's have a guy's night! I'll call Leo, you get Nico!"

Percy smiled and strode over to the wall and banged his fist on it a few times.

"What!" Rachel yelled.

"Hey Rach! Is Nico there!?"

"Yeah! He just finished his last appointment for the day!"

"Can you send him over?"

"Why?"

"Cause Grover wants to have a guy's night!"

There was a slight pause and Rachel then called back, "He says he wants to know where?"

Percy looked over to see Grover covering the bottom half of his cell.

"Leo says he can host, and Calypso promised to make us enchiladas!"

"Leo and Calypso's place!" Percy yelled.

"Wait! That means Calypso is cooking! You're inviting Nico but not me!?" Rachel yelled. That was then followed by a couple profanities directed at Percy and Grover.

Through the wall, Percy heard a couple stomps then a door slam. At that moment, Rachel burst into the flower shop, furious.

"You are trying to deny me the greatest food any of us have ever eaten!" she pointed at Percy.

Grover put his hands up, defensively.

"You can come Rach! You can come!"

Rachel put her hands on her hips and glared at the pair. "Damn straight I'm coming."

"Rachel," Juniper chided. "Don't hurt them too much."

"Sorry Juni, but you know as well as I do Calypso's cooking beats anything on this planet seven ways till Sunday."

"That is the truth," Juniper replied.

Nico then walked over into the shop.

"So what is all this about a guy's plus Rachel night?"

Nico was dressed in tight black jeans and a sleeveless skull shirt. He had on combat boots and a couple leather bracelets. His hair was a deep black that matched his eyes. His skin was light, but with a hint of a tan.

"Nico!" Grover exclaimed. "Can you come?"

Nico smirked a bit and chuckled. "Yes, I just need to check in with the old stepmom."

"How is everything with her anyway?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged. "Alright I guess. I think since Bianca got on the team she's decided to be a little nicer to us."

"Come on man! Save the chit chat for later! There are enchiladas waiting on us!"

Percy chuckled a bit. "Okay, Grover."

Juniper kissed Grover's cheek. "I'll see you later, have fun."

"We will! Let's go!"

"I just need to ask Butch if he will close up and I'll be right behind you."

Rachel left the flower shop and Nico left as well saying he would catch a ride with her.

Percy and Grover on the other hand departed for Leo and Calypso's place on Percy's motorcycle. Leo buzzed them in, and they were soon met with the delicious smells that only came from Calypso's cooking.

Grover licked his lips eagerly.

"She's almost done with dinner. Says it will be ready in a couple minutes."

The boys sat down on the couch and Leo and Percy talked about the shop until Rachel and Nico arrived.

"Is dinner ready!?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Just finished!" Calypso called from the kitchen. All five raced from the living room to the dining room. A large spread of chicken and vegetarian enchiladas and salsas were out in front of them. Everyone quickly sat down and dug in.

Once the food was gone and in everyone's stomach. They all returned to the living room.

"So Nico? How is everything?" Calypso asked.

"Alright, I've gotten a lot more clients at the shop."

Calypso clapped her hands together. "That's amazing!"

"Anything crazy?" Leo asked.

Nico scratched his head a bit. "I did do a full sleeve for one guy to make it look like his arm was mechanical."

"That's wicked cool Neeks," Percy stated.

"So Nico, how is Hazel? Last I talked to her, she was still trying to convince your father she should go to public school"

Nico rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, she's been trying for about a year now, and I think he is finally being worn down."

Calypso sighed. "I still can't believe that you have a half-sister."

"How many years has it been?" Leo asked.

"About four. Hazel was twelve when she came to us."

"So if she does convince your dad, she'll come to Olympus High?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded.

"Well I hope she does," Percy offered Nico a small smile.

"So how is everything with you Percy?" he asked.

"Percy's got a girlfriend," Rachel smirked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend, Rachel."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "A girlfriend?"

"She is my mentor, Nico," Percy groaned.

"Oh? So this is a student-teacher fetish then?" Nico smirked.

Percy turned a little red and stuttered, "A-A-Annabeth is not like that! I mean she is only my mentor! She hated my guts a few weeks ago!"

Rachel was cackling like a mad woman. "Man Perce! I never realized you had this side to you!"

"It's not like that! I have no romantic feelings whatsoever for Annabeth Chase."

"Ah, ah, ah," Nico wagged his finger. "You know Percy, denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

Percy crossed his arms. "You guys are crazy. Annabeth and I...we are barely friends. Nothing more."

Rachel clasped her hands together, "Ah young love. Nico? Do you ever think we will find it for ourselves one day?"

Nico sighed dramatically. "I don't know, Rachel. But I sure hope some Prince Charmings come knocking on our door."

Leo laughed at the two's antics while Calypso giggled a bit, offering Percy a sympathetic smile.

"Why am I even friends with you people?" Percy groaned.

"You know you love us, Percy!" Leo cried out.

Calypso stood up, and patted Percy on his shoulder. "Can you help me with desert?"

Percy nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Can you get the tart and pastry cream out of the fridge? I need to cut the fruit."

Percy opened the refrigerator and grabbed the sweets, setting both items by her.

"Thank you, Percy."

She cut up a few strawberries, and asked if Percy could also grab the blueberries, raspberries and blackberries from the fridge as well.

"So did anything happen today? I get the feeling you aren't telling us something."

Percy shook his head. "No..nothing's wrong."

"Come on, Percy. Tell the truth."

"I am!" Percy huffed.

"Please Percy?" she asked softly.

"Annabeth. At our session yesterday, she noticed something."

Calypso remained silent, pouring the pastry cream into the chocolatey tart.

"Well...she...she thinks I may be a little dyslexic."

Calypso gasped, and her hands froze.

"Percy..I-I had no idea.. Are you? I mean-"

Percy cut her off. "I don't know. I always assumed I just never was that good at school or the teachers were working against me to make me fail..."

Calypso set down the pastry bag and looked straight at Percy.

"Percy? Are you alright? That is a pretty big bomb to drop."

"I think I'll be fine. Annabeth is convinced that this is the key for me to succeed in school. Says there are a lot of resources that can help me."

"But how do you feel?" she pressed.

"I'm not really sure, Calypso," Percy said. "I took the test today after school and they said we won't get the results back until next week."

"And if it comes back positive?"

"I have a learning disorder."

Calypso was chewing on her lip as she stared at Percy.

"Percy, you know that we will be here for you no matter what. Leo's ADHD held him back in school and I know you can't sit still in a classroom either. But that doesn't mean you should think of yourself as any less of a person. Please just promise me you won't let this change you."

"Okay," Percy agreed.

Calypso pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Can you not tell them...not yet. I just don't want them to overreact or anything."

"Your secret is safe with me."

It was silent for a few moments with Calypso and Percy just hugging, but it was broken by Rachel

"Hey where's the food!?"

Calypso sighed, then turning back to her dish, and finishing it. Cutting it into equal slices, she and Percy carried the plates back to the group.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**Tell me your thoughts? What do you think of everything? Where are you hoping this story goes?**

**Please review with your answers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

ANNABETH

Mr. Chiron called Annabeth to the office, during lunch on Wednesday.

She entered the guidance counselor's office and sat down on the chair across from him.

"Mr. Chrion...is this about the dyslexia test Percy took?"

He nodded. "The results have come in. I've already contacted Mr. Jackson and told him the results. He has given permission for you too see them as well, stating you wouldn't rest until you knew."

Chiron then slid a sheet of paper across his desk. Annabeth picked it up and scanned it quickly.

"Positive for a mild case of dyslexia," Chiron stated. "It seems your suspicions were well placed, Miss Chase.

Annabeth felt the piece of paper fall into her lap as she stared at the counselor with wide eyes.

"What will happen now?"

Mr. Chiron sighed as he leaned his elbows on his desk. "First of all, Mr. Jackson does not wish to be put in special needs classes. And the fact his case is very mild would allow him to do so."

"So he just keeps failing, but now with an excuse!?"

Chiron narrowed his eyes at Annabeth. "I would remind you to keep your voice down Miss Chase."

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort before Chiron raised a hand. "And for the fact, I'm not finished."

She closed her mouth and nodded, waiting for Mr. Chiron to continue.

"As I was saying, I have notified his teachers and many have agreed to make certain allowances for Mr. Jackson. This will include longer time to finish some assignments and different fonts and such on papers. You and Mr. Jackson will still continue to participate in the mentor program, and I will offer you a few tools to aid you in this matter."

"Aid? How?"

"Well a few books on dyslexia will be given to you and material to help teach Mr. Jackson as well."

Mr. Chiron then opened a drawer to his right and took out two small books and handed them to Annabeth.

"These can help you, and if you need anything else, please ask."

Annabeth nodded and stood up, placing the results on the desk and holding the two books in her arms. She turned to leave the office but stopped at the doorway.

"Thank you, Mr. Chiron...for everything."

Chiron raised an eyebrow at this. "I get the feeling you mean more than this test."

Annabeth nodded. "If you hadn't paired me up with Percy, then no one might have realized what was going on and well...I just want to say I'm sorry for making such a fuss over this whole mentor thing at the beginning of the year."

Chiron smiled warmly at Annabeth. "You're welcome Miss Chase, and there is no need to apologize. I'm glad to see you and Mr. Jackson are working so well together."

Annabeth smiled softly at this and left the office. While walking she looked at the two books in her hands and frowned slightly.

There was a lot of work to be done, and she only had a day to do it.

* * *

PERCY

Percy was staring at the large glass doors of the Alexandrian Library.

Taking a deep breath he walked inside and towards the back table. As expected he saw Annabeth right there, but what he didn't expect was two stacks of books and a pile of papers.

Annabeth had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, but with some loose blonde curls falling out and framing her face. Her outfit was a open knit white sweater with a long golden necklace, jeans, and brown riding boots.

She was leaning over the table and writing something down. Her brow was furrowed at bit, as she looked to be extra focused on her task.

But this was soon broken as she realized she wasn't alone.

"Percy! I didn't hear you come in."

Percy shifted the book bag on his shoulder. "Oh, well you looked pretty focused on...whatever you were writing."

Annabeth had this crazy look in her eyes. It was a weird mixture of excitement and determination. She brushed herself off a bit and had a large grin.

Percy raised an eyebrow at all the supplies covering their table and asked, "What's with all the stuff?"

"Oh! Well as soon as Mr. Chiron told me your test results, I got to work."

"Work?" Percy took a few steps closer to the desk and set his back down.

"I got a couple books on how to help with dyslexia. Just different tips and tricks I thought you could maybe read up on."

"And the other?"

"They are books you'll be reading in your English classes and a couple new textbooks. They're dyslexia-friendly. You don't need some of these just yet, so I asked Ms. Mnemosyne and she said we could keep them here with her until you need them. "

Percy stared in utter awe. He picked up the book on the top of the first stack and flipped it open. The words were larger and were in a much clearer font. The letters and words weren't mixing themselves up as badly as before. Percy found himself reading the entire page without the slightest feeling of an incoming headache.

"I know it seems like a lot, but I feel sometimes you can't be _too_ prepared."

Percy looked up to see Annabeth bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. Her grey eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm and a keen sense of pride and determination. He felt his stomach do a small flip, which confused him quite a bit.

"Annabeth...do you think this might be a little much?"

Her eyebrows went up a little bit in shock. "Oh no! Well, I just wanted to make sure that we were ready for anything. You can't be too prepared you know."

"Thank you."

Annabeth's mouth was slightly agape at this. "T-thank you?"

"Yeah...I mean this all probably took a lot of time and effort, not to mention money."

Annabeth shook her head and snapped out of the small state of shock he had been in. "No, it was nothing. I was able to pull a few strings with my mom's work and researched a lot of medical sites and-."

Percy smirked. "That doesn't sound like nothing."

Annabeth huffed a bit. "I did this because I wanted to. And besides, I'm Annabeth Chase, I've never done anything halfway in my entire life and I'm not about to start now."

Percy smiled as he gripped the book in his hands tighter.

"Thanks again. It's been...a long time since anyone has done something like this for me."

Annabeth smiled softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You're welcome Percy."

The familiar stomach flip returned once more and Percy ignored it. It was probably just some left over nervousness from before, or relief that things had turned out the way they did.

"So...um..wanna get started?"

Annabeth nodded and sat down in her usual spot, shuffling a couple papers and grabbing her pen.

Percy sat down as well and waited for Annabeth to take the lead.

"Well you've got a vocabulary test tomorrow in English, and your next math test is next Wednesday as well. We'll start with going through the ten words for your test and then maybe make some flashcards."

Annabeth then leaned across the table to grab a orange vocabulary book and in doing so, had to lean a little across Percy.

Her hair smelled like something sweet and earthy...like the lavenders in Grover and Juniper's shop and something else.

He quickly shook off that train of thought and tried to focus on something else. Anything else.

Like the wood pattern in the table or the fact Annabeth was biting the bottom half of her lip, just slightly.

'No, stop.' he told himself. 'No lip biting. Only wood patterns.'

Once Annabeth sat back down she opened up the book to the correct page and slid it over to the space in between her and Percy.

The words on the page were much larger and more spaced out than any other book he had gotten from that class and found himself staring in wonder that a couple small changes would make such a difference.

"So the first word you have here is _articulate_. That means to speak well or clearly or that it is expressed clearly and forcefully."

"Articulate...okay."

"Then there is, _decry_. That's when you condemn something."

"Decry, so it's like you hate that thing and say you do?"

Annabeth smiled encouragingly. "Yes! And now there is _intimacy_. That one you should know, but to maybe clarify it's a closeness in familiarity or in friendship."

Percy felt his mouth go dry for a moment and Annabeth turned to him, and tilted her head a bit, seeing that something was off.

"Percy? You okay?"

Percy shook whatever was messing with him, off, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get through these words okay?"

Annabeth nodded and turned back to the page and pointed at the following word. "_Murky_. That is like the opposite of articulate. It is something that lacks clarity or is maybe dark and gloomy."

They continued on like that for a while, going through all the words and Annabeth then giving a small definition of them. After that, Annabeth pulled out a few index cards and slid them over to Percy with a pen.

"Now let's make some study tools. Write the word on the blank side then on the lines write a definition _you_ understand. Something simple, not too complicated or wordy."

Percy nodded and began to write the first word on the card, then flipping it over and writing a couple words as the definition.

Annabeth picked it up and read it aloud. "'Articulate. Say or express something clearly.' That's good Percy, do this with all the other words and then we'll go through them one more time and then I'm going to have you write them all down again on a separate sheet of paper."

"Why are we doing this? Like all these repetitions?"

"It's to make things a little slower. They say that you need lots of repetition for your brain will start to actually learn it," Annabeth explained. "That's why maybe you never did well in some classes. They were just going too fast. This method will make sure you have ample time to absorb the information and retain it."

"Oh...okay." Percy then turned back to his little stack of index cards and pulled another one out and wrote on it.

Once he finished with all the words, Annabeth and him walked through it one more time, saying the words aloud and Annabeth making Percy copy her in tracing the words on the table with their fingers.

Then, Annabeth handed Percy a sheet of paper and told him to write out all the words and definitions while she read them aloud. She spoke slowly, taking pauses as Percy wrote out each of the words, and also repeating them aloud once more when he was finished.

Annabeth smiled once Percy was done, closing the vocabulary book and picking up the math textbook.

"You're doing very good Percy. We're going to move onto math now, but we'll go over the words one more time before you leave okay?"

They started on Math, going through very slowly. Annabeth took the time to pause and let Percy follow her at his own pace. She wrote large and spaced everything out, even using different colored pens to help distinguish different parts of the equation.

Percy and Annabeth worked through one of Percy's homework assignments and when they finished went through the ten words one more time.

Once they finished with that Annabeth looked over at the clock and saw an hour and a half had passed.

"We ran a bit late today, I hope that's alright."

"It's fine. I don't have a shift today."

Annabeth handed him two books on dyslexia and a couple school textbooks. "Here, take these and use the first two whenever you feel like you need help. The others are the same as some of your other books, but with different print."

Percy stuffed everything into his backpack and zipped it up.

Annabeth had packed up her things, but that still left a few books on the table behind them.

"I just need to drop these off at the desk," she said, picking the books off and walking up to the front of the library and placing them in front of the librarian.

"Annabeth! Did those books I gave you work out?" she asked, taking the stack from Annabeth and setting them behind the desk.

"They were very helpful, thank you Ms. Mnemosyne."

"Oh it was no trouble dear. And Percy? Good luck on everything. If you ever want to come by and need anything don't hesitate to ask," she said with a wink.

"I will, thanks," Percy replied.

Annabeth thanked the librarian once more and the two of them exited the library. Annabeth started looking through her purse to find her keys when Percy blurted out something that was in the back of his mind this whole time.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

Annabeth's eyebrows knitted together as she looked up from her purse.. "What?"

"I mean I get you're my mentor and we've worked past a couple of our differences, but this is a whole new level for you."

"I'm just trying to help, Percy," she spat.

Percy's eyes went wide with shock. "Wait! Oh crap! No! I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean...I dunno..why are you so enthusiastic about all of this. It just seems like a lot more work for you."

Annabeth let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. "Percy. I never do anything halfway. I told you that. You may see this as a major setback for you, but it isn't. We now know what we have to do to get your grades up and I think that is a break-through."

"But most people would see this as more of a burden."

"You're not a burden, Percy," Annabeth said. "I don't see you as more work, Percy. I see this as a challenge."

"That doesn't make any sense," Percy admitted. "How can something not be more work and be a challenge?"

Annabeth had a small smirk on her lips. "Because more work for me isn't something I care about. A challenge on the other hand, is something that motivates me. It pushes me to finish it or win."

"So you're more motivated by the fact this whole thing got probably a little harder?"

"That's the simple way to explain it, but yes."

Percy chuckled a bit and shifted the back on his shoulder. "You may want to get yourself tested, Chase. Cause now I'm thinking you're the crazy one here."

Annabeth let out a small huff and pouted her lips a bit. "I'm not crazy. I'm just thorough."

Percy rolled his eyes a bit. "Yeah, we'll call it that."

She frowned a bit and let out a small sigh. "Whatever Percy. I need to go now, but look over those note cards later tonight and every period you can before your test."

"Alright Princess, I'll study." Percy waved her off as he walked towards his motorcycle.

"Go through it a few times and write out the words and definitions one more time!" Annabeth called out.

"I will!"

Percy got to his motorcycle and slung his leg over. He put on his helmet and turned the key, put his bike in neutral and flipped the switch. Then pulling the clutch he kick started his ride and the motor came to life with a resounding roar.

Kicking the stand back Percy revved his engine and took off.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts! **

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Do you like how Percy and Annabeth's relationship is progressing?**

**Should there be more Leo/Percy bromance or Piper/Annabeth friendship?**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**Also I just now realized I never actually wrote down what Percy's schedule is!**

**So here we are:**

**Perseus Jackson**

**1st: Pre-Calculus CP**

**2nd: US History CP**

**3rd: English 4 Tech**

**4th: Study Hall**

**B Lunch**

**5th: Environmental Science CP**

**6th: Communications**

**7th: Woodshop**

**And that's it! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Man I'm in a writing mood today! I hope you all like this quick update so please enjoy :)**

* * *

ANNABETH

"Come on! Annie! The game's tonight and we need to get ready!"

Annabeth chuckled a bit as Piper pouted. "I just need to get Percy's vocabulary test grade. You can go one without me."

Piper rolled her eyes. "No, I'll go with you. Come on."

The two girls walked through the halls to the classroom. But what shocked Annabeth was the fact that Percy Jackson was standing outside the room as well, looking very nervous.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

Percy looked up and saw Annabeth and Piper standing in front of him. "Oh...I was just waiting to find out my grade."

Piper's eyes went wide with shock and she blurted out, "You're waiting to find out your grade!?"

Annabeth glared at her friend. "Piper!"

Piper looked at Annabeth sheepishly. "Sorry Annie."

Annabeth sighed and looked back at Percy. "Sorry about her, she sometimes blurts things out."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, it's okay."

"Mr. Jackson," the teacher called from inside the room.

The group walked into the classroom and stood in front of the desk where the teacher was grading.

He raised an eyebrow at Piper but Percy told him he was just here with Annabeth and he didn't mind.

"Very well. Here you are Mr. Jackson," the teacher handed the piece of paper over and Annabeth held her breath.

The teacher then stood up and walked out of the room, asking if Annabeth would shut the door and turn off the lights after they were done.

"What did you get?"

Percy quickly turned it over in his hands and a large grin appeared on his face.

"85."

Annabeth gasped a bit. "85...you got an 85%!"

Percy nodded enthusiastically and Annabeth was beaming.

"That's amazing Percy!"

"I never would have gotten it without you."

"You took the test! I just helped you a bit."

Percy shook his head. "No, I would have failed if it wasn't for you. You're an amazing tutor."

Annabeth felt her cheeks turn a bit pink and her mouth went dry.

"Well...you still did a lot of the work." Annabeth tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have to go now, I have a shift I need to get to."

"Oh! Yeah, then you better go."

Percy started to walk towards the door and looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you again on Thursday!"

Annabeth was still beaming when she looked over at her best friend.

"What?" She said, seeing the look Piper was giving her. Piper was staring like there was something on her face. Annabeth absentmindedly wiped her cheeks and checked for any dirt or other debris.

"You and Percy seem close."

"And?"

Annabeth narrowed her gaze. "What are you trying to say?"

"You've just done a really quick turn around, that's all."

"If you are trying to say something, please tell me Pipes."

Piper sighed. "You and Percy seem to be getting close! Way too close!"

"I thought we got over this weeks ago! Me and Percy are friends. That's it. End of story."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you were just his mentor?"

Annabeth was stunned for a couple seconds. "I-I...You just can't...I didn't mean..."

Piper sighed a bit. "Annie...I know you wouldn't cheat on Luke. But just...be careful. Okay?"

Annabeth was still a little angry at her best friend but nodded. "Just promise to stop bringing this whole thing up. Okay?"

"Alright, now let's go! We need to start getting ready for the game!" Piper grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

PERCY

Percy's knee was bouncing up and down as he waited at the table. He nervously looked up at the clock, seeing only thirty seconds had passed, when it had felt like ten minutes.

Annabeth rushed in her hair looking wind-blown and a tad messy. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was a little heavy as her eyes landing on Percy.

She walked over to her usual spot and sat the books in her hand down. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up at school and then had to sit through a lot of the after school traffic."

"It's okay," Percy replied nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair a bit.

"You did great on your vocab test and your math teacher hasn't been able to grade the rest of your test yet. But we'll keep on working and hopefully we'll get your test back soon."

She looked over at Percy. "How did you feel about it though?"

Percy shrugged a bit. "Alright. I did a couple of the tricks you taught me and the extra time he gave me really helped."

Annabeth nodded. "We should start on your History homework and maybe a little bit of your Environmental Science homework as well."

Percy got out his history textbook and flipped it open to the correct page, where the worksheet was safely tucked into. He took out the sheet and placed it on the table, putting the textbook to the side.

"So you've started the unit on the Constitution. And this worksheet is all about the Bill of Rights."

"That's the first couple things for the Constitution, right?"

Annabeth smiled brightly. "Yes! The first ten to be exact."

Leaning over slightly, Annabeth pointed at the first question. "Now, the rights protected in the first Amendment are what?"

Percy tapped his pen against the paper. "Um...that's the one with speech and religion right?"

"That's two of them, there are three more rights."

Percy thought for a couple moments. "Um, I think one of them is press?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. And the next two are a little tricky. They are the freedom to assemble and petition the government."

"So, 'speech, religion, press, assembly, and petition'" Percy stated, while also writing it out on the line below the first question.

They continued through the ten question worksheet until it was completely finished. Annabeth got out a sheet of notebook paper and folded it to there were 10 squares.

"Now let's go through each amendment again."

Percy wrote the number and a simplified version of each amendment in all of the boxes while Annabeth walked him through it once more.

"Now tell me all about the Bill of Rights."

Percy went through the list, and explained each one of them to Annabeth who was listening intently.

After he finished she smiled. "Good job. I think you've got it. Now, let's look at your science homework."

Percy put up his history stuff and took out his science notebook.

"I've got to draw a diagram on the three different cycles: Carbon, Nitrogen, and Phosphorous."

Annabeth nodded and told him to get out his textbook. He did as she asked and she flipped to the back of the book where three diagrams were side by side.

"Now the carbon cycle is important because..."

Annabeth went on to explain the importance of each cycle and then went through every part while Percy drew out the diagram on his paper. She then handed Percy some index cards and told him to write down each part of the cycles, using a different colored pen for each cycle.

Once he finished, Annabeth went through each one, one more time before looking at the clock and seeing that it was starting to get late.

"I think that's enough for today," she said.

Percy nodded and Annabeth started to gather her things, deciding to maybe make some small talk. "Are you planning on coming to the Homecoming game tomorrow?"

"No. That's not really my thing."

Annabeth looked shocked as Percy continued to pack his things.

"But the whole school's going to be there! It's fun!"

Percy shook his head. "Not for me. Besides, I think more money in my paycheck is fun."

Annabeth let out a small sigh. "Well, you should still think about coming. It's a great time, and they'll crown the Homecoming Queen at halftime."

"Aren't you in the running for that?"

Annabeth nodded. "Me and about ten other girls, including Piper."

"So you're going to win it, right?"

"I'm not sure," Annabeth replied. "I could, but all the girls this year are great and anyone could win it."

"You could be up against the entire senior class and still win."

She rolled her eyes a bit. "I'm not a shoo-in, Percy."

"Please, you're one of the most popular girls in school. You're gonna win."

Annabeth smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear and Percy felt the familiar flip in his stomach. And he was confused by this, maybe it was just some nerves from earlier?

"Thanks, but I'm just happy I was nominated really."

Percy scoffed a bit and leaned back in his chair some more. "You so want to win this thing."

"It is just a title, and the Homecoming Queen doesn't do much anyways."

"You're Annabeth Chase, I don't think you've ever lost at anything in your life."

Annabeth huffed a bit, crossing her arms. "I've lost things before. And besides, it is only a title."

"Which you really want," Percy added, with a mischievous smirk.

Annabeth sighed, deciding to not reply. She had finished packing up and looked at Percy who was waiting for her to finish.

"All done?"

She nodded and they walked out of the library.

Once outside Percy stopped and asked, "Why were you late?"

"One of the teachers in charge of Homecoming stopped me in the hall and wanted to tell me something."

Percy gave a small nod. and at that moment a thought hit her.

"Here," Annabeth pulled out a scrap piece of paper from on of her books and wrote her number on the edge. "Just encase you need anything or either one of us is late again."

Percy took the paper from her and looked at the elegant script

_Annabeth Chase (607) 555-3421_

"Just for emergencies or a change in plans."

"Alright, thanks," Percy folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.

"I have to go. I'll see you later Percy," Annabeth said, starting to walk away from him. But she stopped after walking a few steps and turned around saying, "You should come to the game. I know it may not be your thing, but it will be fun."

And with that she turned around and walked to her car, getting in and driving out of the parking lot.

Percy stood there for a few moments before sighing and walking to his bike.

* * *

ANNABETH

Annabeth placed her keys in the bowl by the door. Walking to the kitchen, she set her book bag down on the counter. Her mother then walked into the kitchen, and stared at Annabeth for a few moments.

"You're home later than usual," her mother commented.

"My tutoring session ran a bit late."

"You were assigned to that...Jackson boy, correct?"

Annabeth nodded as she opened a bottle of water.

"Just don't let this program get in the way of your studies or athletics. Jupiter University only accepts the best."

"Yes mother, I know."

"Good." Athena was typing away on her phone and started yelling at someone through her bluetooth as she walked into her office.

Annabeth took a deep breath and took a sip of water.

Pulling her own phone out of her pocket Annabeth started to walk upstairs to her own room.

**Piper: So pumped and nervous for tomorrow! Mom's excited to help out too**

_**That's great! I can't wait for tomorrow either :)**_

**Piper: I can't wait to go out there in our dresses and see everyone cheering! Ah! I wish it was tomorrow!**

Annabeth laughed at her friend's antics.

**Piper: Jason is nervous though. He doesn't want to trip walking out there**

_**But you're the one who's gonna be in heels!**_

**Piper: Lol ikr!**

_**Just tell him to put one foot in front of the other, or pretend like he's still playing against the Titans.**_

**Piper: Okay! Will do ;) Hey mom wants me for something. Gtg. See you tomorrow!**

Before Annabeth could text her best friend again, her phone buzzed with a new message.

**Luke: Ready for HC tomorrow?**

_**So ready. Piper's been texting me non-stop too.**_

**Luke: We're so gonna win (the game and the crown) ;)**

Annabeth chuckled a bit and started typing her reply.

_**I like your confidence, but don't jinx it!**_

**Luke: It's not confidence if you know you've got the best girl in school at your side.**

Annabeth felt her cheeks turn a bit pink and began to type.

_**I can feel you smirking through that last text.**_

**Luke: You know you love it though ;)**

_**Being confident and too cocky aren't the same thing hon**_

**Luke: :P**

Annabeth laughed and before she could reply, got another text from Luke.

**Luke: Do you want to hang out after the game?**

Annabeth frowned at that text.

_**Piper wants us all to go out after the game, probably dinner or something. But you knew that.**_

**Luke: I mean after that**

_**It will be late, and my parents will probably want me to be home.**_

It took a while before Luke texted her back that time.

**Luke: Okay. Hey I gtg, see you tom.**

**_Bye_**

She didn't add any emoji or smiley face to that message as she pressed send. Sighing she laid her phone down beside her as she stared up at the ceiling. Hearing her phone buzz after a couple seconds, she rolled over and looked at the screen.

**Unknown: Hey. It's Percy.**

She smiled and added the number to her contacts, then texting a quick reply

_**Wow, you sure are eloquent there Percy**_

**Percy: Just making sure you didn't give me a fake number**

_**And what if I did? How can you be sure this who you are texting?**_

_**Percy: Because only Annabeth Chase would use the world eloquent in a text**_

Annabeth couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face.

_**Touché, Mr. Jackson, touché**_

**Percy: Of course you use the little thing above the 'e'**

_**Are you insulting the way I correctly text the word 'touché'?**_

**Percy: Nope. I just shouldn't be surprised that you do that sort of thing**

Annabeth frowned a bit and typed.

_**And I shouldn't be surprised when you say something like that.**_

Annabeth didn't see an instant reply and set her phone down. She changed out of her school clothes and put on more comfortable ones, also putting her blonde hair into a loose ponytail.

Her phone buzzed again and she read the message on the screen.

**Percy: I feel insulted Chase. And here I thought that this number was only 'for emergencies'**

_**You texted me first!**_

**Percy: But you're still replying to mine**

Annabeth could practically hear the mischievous tone he was using all the way through that text.

_**Because I'm being nice!**_

**Percy: Well, well, lookie here. Miss Future Queen has manners, who would have known?**

_**You are abusing the phone number I gave you**_

**Percy: Really? Because here I was thinking you enjoyed our little conversations.**

_**I don't.**_

**Percy: I'm hurt Chase I'm hurt**

She rolled her eyes.

_**I think you'll live**_

**Percy: So glad to hear you care about us little commoners, your highness.**

Annabeth practically growled as she quickly typed her response.

_**I'm not a queen, Jackson. So please stop referring to me as one.**_

**Percy: And if you win?**

_**Not even if I win tomorrow**_

**Percy: :(**

Sighing, Annabeth looked at the clock and saw that it was starting to get late and she needed to start her homework and maybe get some dinner.

_**I have to go. I'll see you next Thurs.**_

**Percy: Aww and here I was thinking you wanted to spend your whole night texting with me**

_**Sorry to disappoint. But I have to go.**_

**Percy: Alright then, goodbye**

Annabeth was about to set her phone down but it buzzed once more.

**Percy: Good luck tomorrow**

Annabeth stared at the screen until it went dark from non-use. Her stomach did a small flip and her brows furrowed from confusion.

It was probably just nerves for tomorrow, or maybe she was just shocked that Percy had texted her good luck.

She shook off these weird feelings and decided that some food would help her feel better and help her think clearly. Annabeth opened her door and walked downstairs to make herself some dinner for when she worked on her own homework.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you think about Percy and Annabeth's "relationship" so far?**

**What do you think will happen at Homecoming?**

**What is Luke up to?**

**Please tell me in your reviews! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

ANNABETH

Annabeth looked at herself in the full length mirror. The royal blue gown paired well with her already tan skin and light blonde hair. The top half had a floral pattern across the sort of see-through bodice. It covered her chest and went up to her collarbone, all on the chiffon overlay. The blue fabric went all the way down to the floor and Annabeth lifted up the front part of her dress to see how her silver flats paired with the outfit.

Her hair was up, but a few curls were left out to frame her face.

"You ready?" Piper called from outside.

"Come in!"

Piper opened the door, and as she walked in, Annabeth smiled.

It was a long champagne colored dress. The top half was completely covered with sequins and sparkles and the bottom was the gorgeous colored fabric, making her tan skin practically glow.

Her hair was straightened a bit, but looked a little wavy. Annabeth could see a small braid though hidden in her hair.

"You look amazing, Pipes."

Piper smirked and did a small twirl in her dress, causing the skirt to flare out.

"You know it!"

Aphrodite walked into the room and squealed, snapping a couple more pictures with her phone. "You girls look beautiful!"

"Thank you Mrs. Aphrodite."

Piper's mother insisted on people calling her by her first name, staying using her married name made her feel a little too old.

"You two look so amazing!"

Piper laughed a little as her mother freaked out over them. Piper noticed the time so they walked out of their house and into the car. They drove to the school and parked. Aphrodite said a quick goodbye before going to where all the other parents were. Piper's father was out of the country on a movie shoot in London, but Piper wasn't too sad about it, as her mother promised to cheer her on enough for the two of them.

"Look! There are all the other girls!"

Piper grabbed Annabeth's arm and tugged her over to join the group. Once they joined the group, everyone hugged and greeted each other.

"I love you dress!"

"Your hair looks amazing!"

"I can't wait to find out who won!"

Piper and Annabeth mingled and talked with the other girls in the court.

"Hello Annabeth, Piper."

Annabeth knew the sickly sweet tone anywhere and put on a fake smile, turning around.

Drew wore a blood red dress. The sides were cut out and lined with silver sequins, and it went all along the sides of the backless dress as well. A long slit in the dress looked to go almost all the way up.

"Drew! It's so good to see you."

"I love that dress of yours, Annie. It's so...you!"

Annabeth ground her teeth together but continued to smile. "And that dress really suits you Drew. Really captures the _inner you._"

She caught the small falter in Drew's fake smile and felt a swell of pride.

"Well I can't wait till halftime. Good luck."

Drew flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and turned on her heels.

"Okay everyone, let's get a couple pictures of the Homecoming Court!" the photographer announced. All the girls lined up and posed as the photographer snapped a few pictures.

"Now I'm going to do one of each of you."

Everyone then went off to the side and posed for their single portrait. Then a girl from the school news program asked for a small interview with each of them. It soon was Annabeth's turn and the girl held up her microphone as the camera rolled.

"So Annabeth Chase, what has been your favorite part of Homecoming?"

"It's been so great to be a part of the Homecoming court and to be able to just enjoy all the insanity."

The girl laughed a bit before asking, "Who do you think will win the crown? And are you nervous?"

"Oh, I'm nervous, but I know that every girl here wants to become Queen and really I'm happy just to be apart of the Court."

"Any words of advice for any junior girls wanting to be apart of Homecoming next year?"

"Just be active, show that you are apart of this school and make sure that everyone knows how much Olympian spirit you really have."

"Thank you Annabeth, and good luck."

"Thanks."

The girl then motioned at the student behind the camera and Annabeth thanked her once again before returning to the rest of the group.

Mr. Chiron then made his way over to where the girls were. "I'll need everyone on the sidelines soon, so please make your way there."

Everyone then walked into the stadium and made their way to their assigned spot.

Annabeth looked around at some of the other girls waiting to be called out. Piper was bouncing on the balls of her feet and looked very eager to get out on the field. Jason looked nervous in his football jersey as did a few of the other guys.

"Ready?" Luke whispered in her ear.

Annabeth smirked as she looked over at her boyfriend. "I was born ready."

"And now...your Homecoming Court!"

Everyone then began to walk out in a line as Mr. Chiron called out each of their names. Once Annabeth's name was called they stepped out into the stadium. Her ears were ringing from all the noise coming from the crowd and tried to focus on not tripping over her dress.

Luke and Annabeth made their way to the line of girls and took their place.

Once everyone was out the crowd continued to applaud and cheer them until Mr. D raised his hand.

"Let's get down to business shall we?"

Mr. Chiron handed the principal an envelope.

"And Miss Congeniality is..." Mr. D opened the envelope and read "Katie Gardner."

She was about three down from Annabeth and Piper. A very sweet girl, she was head of the Ecology club and the Outdoors club. Her dress was light green and had small floral prints on it. in her hair small white flowers were woven into her braid.

She cried out and was lead over to have a smaller crown placed on her head. She was quickly lead off to the side and was waving at the crowd.

"And your Homecoming Princess is..."

Annabeth held her breath as she waited for the principal to say the name.

"Piper McLean."

Piper screamed a bit and threw her arms up in the air. Jason was beaming and Annabeth clapped enthusiastically.

They walked over and a small tiara placed on her head. She was then lead over to where Katie and her escort, Travis Stoll, were standing. Piper looked over her shoulder and gave Annabeth a thumbs up which she returned.

"And...your Homecoming Queen is..." Mr D opened the envelope and read the contents.

Annabeth felt her heart stop as Luke squeezed her hand.

"Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth couldn't hold back the small scream that escaped her lips and Luke lead her up to where Mr. Chiron, Mr. D and the last homecoming Queen, Helen Troy were standing.

The entire crowd was cheering and Annabeth saw many of the girls on the squad screaming her name. Annabeth looked over at Drew who was clapping very unenthusiastically.

Once Luke and Annabeth were standing in front of the principle, Helen lifted the crown off the pillow and placed it on Annabeth's head.

"Congratulations," Dionysus said waving her off slightly.

But even the principal's dismissive tone or uninterested mood couldn't bring Annabeth down.

"Yes, congratulations Miss Chase," Chiron said with a warm smile.

"Congrats," Luke whispered in Annabeth's ear. And somehow, over all the cheering and noise that the stadium had, she heard him.

Annabeth turned and looked back out at the crowd who were still clapping and cheering. And before she even knew what she was doing, she felt herself searching the crowd.

Her eyes scanned the mass of teenagers, searching for one raven-haired troublemaker with sea green eyes.

She knew it would be practically impossible to find him. It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

But she pushed on, going through every row in the student section and methodically scanning the crowd with her keen stormy grey eyes. Her heart began to falter as she finished going through the entire student body.

Why was she sad he didn't show up?

He had told her he didn't like these sorts of things. And besides, did she really expect that he would take off work for that? He probably needed the hours and she shouldn't fault him for that.

But something caught her eye and she turned her attention to the corner of the bleachers where the fence was. It was far away but she could tell that there was a motorcycle right near the chain link fence. A figure dressed in black was right beside it, and she couldn't make out a lot of details. There was only one kid in the school that rode a motorcycle.

Her smile grew a bit and she felt her heart flutter a bit.

But Luke began to tug a little bit on her arm and she turned her attention back to him.

"We have to get off the field now."

"Oh! Yes, sorry."

Luke nodded and everyone started to walk of the field. Annabeth and Luke walked over to her parents. Her father was smiling brightly and her mother had the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Congratulations, sweetie!"

"Thanks dad," Annabeth hugged her father and her mother nodded. "Yes, congratulations on winning."

"Thank you mother."

Annabeth's father shook Luke's hand and Annabeth looked over to see Piper running towards her. How she could do that in a floor length dress, she would never know.

"Annie! You won!" she cried out as she ran right into Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed a little bit as Piper clung to her.

"And you're Princess!"

"And you're the Queen!"

Annabeth and Piper hugged each other for a few more moments before separating.

"Mr. Chiron wants you two to take some more pictures. Me and Luke need to get back to the locker rooms."

"Thank you sweetie," Piper got on her tip toes and kissed Jason's cheek, causing a slight blush to appear.

"I'll see you after the game," Luke said and Annabeth nodded.

"Good luck!"

Luke and Jason then left, going back to join the rest of the team.

Piper and Annabeth walked over to where Mr. D and Chiron were standing with Katie. They all lined up and the cameras began to snap pictures.

Annabeth was practically blinded by all the flashing lights, but continued to smile. Nothing could bring her down in this moment.

The rest of the game flew by, with the Olympians betting the Titans 35-14. Annabeth on the other hand was being interviewed again by the school's news program, and the local news station.

Piper was alongside her as well, since she was the runner-up of sorts. After the game ended, their respective boyfriends came out of the locker room. Piper and Annabeth were able to change in the girls locker room into jeans and their Homecoming t-shirts.

Once they were all ready, the four of them decided to go and get some late-night food. They talked and ate at a local late-night dinner until Annabeth realized the time and decided she needed to head home.

Piper and Jason said their goodbyes and Annabeth left with Luke. She got into his car and Luke pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards her home

"You looked amazing tonight."

"Thanks Luke. I'm glad you guys won too."

"Yeah, coach told us that since we won against the Titans we don't have practice till Monday."

"I'll bet most of the team is happy about that."

Luke chuckled a bit. "Yeah."

They continued to drive and soon reached Annabeth's house. Luke parked and Annabeth unbuckled herself from the seat.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home-" she began to say, turned to face Luke. But she was cut off by his lips on hers. It surprised her for a few seconds before she melted into the kiss.

Luke's hand was tangled in her hair as she gripped his shirt.

They broke apart and Annabeth was breathing a little heavy afterwords.

"You looked really amazing tonight."

Annabeth felt her cheek burn red. "Thanks..."

Luke leaned in and kissed her once again. His other hand was on her back and slowly started to move down.

Annabeth quickly pushed away to see Luke's confused expression.

"I-I um..better get inside. My parents might come out and..."

Luke nodded, turning to face the wheel.

Annabeth leaned over and pecked his cheek, opening her door and stepping out of the car.

She walked into her house and saw that her mother and father had left her a note on the table.

_Annabeth,_

_We're so proud of you._

_Your mother has an early meeting and I've got a flight to San Francisco to meet with my publisher._

_Help yourself if you're hungry._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

Annabeth sighed and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and sipping from it.

She pulled her phone out of her purse and saw a stream of congratulatory texts from a lot of her friends and smiled as she sent a big group message to all of them, thanking them.

But one in particular caught her eye.

**Percy: Congrats Princess**

**Percy: *Queen**

Annabeth felt her smile grow and grow as she stared at the screen.

_**Thanks for coming. I know that you may not have wanted to, or had other things you could have been doing.  
**__**It means a lot to me. :)**_

Annabeth then started to make her way up the stairs with a little more spring in her step.

* * *

**So... Whaddya think?**

**I know a lot of you were thinking Percy was going to show up and get into a fight with Luke and then he and Annie would kiss but sadly, no.**

**I have a plan and this means a lot more build up in their relationship. **

**I just don't think that scenario would really work for where they are and how they see each other in this "relationship" **

**They are still in the friendship stage and are just starting to form feelings that neither of them really understand or even realize.**

**Please review your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So thank you to all that reviewed in the last chapter! I really appreciate your feedback and I'm glad a lot of you agreed with me in not rushing this Percabeth relationship.**

**And for those of you who can't wait? Please have patience. I will get these two together (eventually) and I will tell you that won't be the end of this story. I have a good chunk of this planned out to deal with a Percabeth relationship after they finally get together. So don't fret my darlings!**

**Be patient!**

**And with that I'm going to let this story take a deep breath and reorganize itself because we are entering a very...angsty phase very, very, very soon.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

PERCY

Percy woke up and let out a small groan. Turning over he looked at his clock and saw that it was about 9:00am. Taking a deep breath he sat up and rubbed his eyes, sliding off his bed and walking towards the bathroom.

He splashed some cold water on his face, waking him up fully. Then after brushing his teeth and running a quick brush through his hair, he walked back to his room.

Putting on a white short sleeve shirt and jeans, he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

There was a little bit of milk and about three eggs that hadn't gone bad yet, which he could use for some breakfast.

Getting the needed utensils, Percy made himself some scrambled eggs. Sliding them onto a plate, he grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass. He then sat down at the small counter in the kitchen.

He grabbed his phone as he started to eating his breakfast and unlocked it.

**Annabeth: Thanks for coming. I know that you may not have wanted to, or had other things you could have been doing.  
****It means a lot to me. :)**

It was the last thing he looked at before plugging it in.

Sighing he set down his phone and stared at his plate of half-finished scrambled eggs. His appetite was now gone, so he stood up and scraped the eggs into the trashcan putting the dirty dish in the sink.

Walking over to the fridge he looked at the calendar.

He didn't have a shift today, so he was free. Part of him wished he had something to distract him today, but he was grateful for the time he had off.

Percy was confused, and didn't really know what to do. He sighed and grabbed his keys, putting on his shoes he walked out the door of his apartment and locked it behind him.

He walked down the staircase and into the small garage. He put on his helmet and started his ride. It roared to life and he took off out of the garage. Driving through the streets, he reached his destination in about fifteen minutes. He parked on the side of the street and walked into the tattoo shop.

The small bell rang and Nico looked up from a magazine on the counter in front of him.

"Hey Perce!"

"Is Rachel with a client?"

"Just finishing up. She'll be out soon."

Percy nodded and leaned against the counter a bit.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Nico stared at him curiously for a few seconds before sighing.

"Well, I have some good news though."

Percy smiled. "What?"

"Daddy dearest and my lovely step-mother," Nico said in a sickly sweet tone. "Agreed to let Hazel go to public school. She'll be at Olympus High in the next week or so."

"That's great! I can't wait to see her!"

Nico was smiling as well. "She's really excited. I'm probably going to drop her off on her first day, but do you think you could meet us so she will have someone to walk into school with?"

"Totally, I know that starting in a new school can be tough."

"How many did you go to again?" Nico asked.

"About seven, including this one. I changed schools nearly every year. Sometimes, in the middle of one."

Nico whistled a bit. "Wow man, that's rough."

Percy sighed a bit. "Tell me about it."

Rachel emerged from one of the rooms with a girl. She had a red banana and a ripped up black shirt with jeans and combat boots. Percy recognized her from school, she was named Clarisse. "Make sure you keep the bandage on, and put on the lotion that I gave you. And come back in tomorrow for a little touch up."

"Okay, thanks for the ink." she replied.

Rachel smiled. "My pleasure. Take care!"

The girl nodded and left the store.

Rachel wiped her hand on her jeans, getting rid of some the excess ink. She was wearing a black shirt that was splatter painted with neon colors and her jeans were ripped in multiple places."Man I wish all my clients were like her. Tough as nails and didn't complain once about the pain."

"What did she get?" Percy asked.

"A serpent on her back. Usually spine tattoos hurt the worst, but she didn't even flinch when I started with the needle!"

"Wow, that's tough," Percy commented.

"You have about an hour or so before your next appointment," Nico told her.

"So how's business?" Percy asked.

"Great, things are really picking up. Calypso said that we'll have surpassed last years earnings by the end of the month at the rate we're going."

Percy was smiling wide at this. "That's great, Red!"

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods. I know Grover and Juniper are off today, for their anniversary with one of Juniper's sisters covering things. Do you need a touch up?"

Percy looked at his right bicep and nodded. "Sure, it could use one."

"Well come on down!" Rachel grabbed Percy's arm and lead him to the back room.

"Shirt off and lay down," Rachel ordered as she readied her equipment. Percy took off his white shirt and sat down in the chair. Rachel tied back her hair and turned on the machine.

"It'll take about ten to fifteen minutes, tops. I just need to go over the outlines really."

Percy nodded and waited for the sting of the needle. Rachel was a great artist and made sure to always keep her equipment clean, but she couldn't take away all the pain that came with the point of the needle.

It stung, but he was used to it. It would be over soon and even though his arm would be sore for a couple days, his tattoo wouldn't fade or require a complete rework. So in the end it was worth it.

"So any other reason why you decided to drop by today?"

Rachel lifted up the needle and wiped away the excess ink.

"Because I feel you didn't come here for just a touch up."

She returned the needle to his skin and continued her steady motions.

"I don't know," Percy sighed and Rachel stopped her work.

"You alright Perce? You seem off..."

"I am..but I don't know why."

"Well, you've got me for about ten more minutes, so why don't you talk?"

Percy smirked a bit. "Do you offer psychiatric sessions with all of your tattoos now?"

Rachel frowned and flicked Percy on the forehead, which caused him to curse out loud and rub his head with his other hand.

"Talk," she ordered.

Percy took a deep breath and started to talk. "Well Charlie and Silena are coming back in a few days."

"He took them to a lake in Canada, right?"

"Yeah, I stayed behind cause of school and to help hold down the shop," Percy explained.

"Oh yeah..that's right."

"I'll bet Leo will be happy having Charlie back, running things and I know Calypso needs a shopping partner. She wants to add some more decorations to the shop, and Silena is the best at finding deals."

Percy chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it will be weird having a full apartment again though."

Rachel nodded and Percy took a deep breath before continuing and blurting out, "I went to the Homecoming Game."

She stopped her motions, wiping off the ink again. "Really? You never go to those things."

"I didn't really go in..I just parked outside and I walked up to the fence."

"Why?"

"Annabeth asked me to," Percy said. "She was in the running to be Queen, and told me I should come."

Rachel's eyes went a little wide, but she didn't stop her work. "Oh...wow..."

"Yeah and she won...but as I watched I dunno...I just felt really happy for her and I felt like my stomach was doing back flips."

Rachel gasped and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god..."

"What!? What's wrong!?"

Rachel shook her head and snapped back to reality. "Oh... nothing.. keep talking..."

"What's wrong?!"

Rachel frowned and stated again, "Nothing!"

Percy and her engaged in a small staring contest of sorts before Percy sighed and looked off.

"I just feel...confused? I dunno... what do you think?" he asked, looking back at Rachel.

She smirked, but her keen eyes were still trained at the task at hand.

"Hm... well as a professional ex-girlfriend of yours-," she began.

"Really? That again!?"

"It's funny as hell to look back on it and you know it. I mean, we were only what? Fourteen? I was trying to rebel against 'Daddy Dearest' and ended up getting a friend out of it instead."

"A great friend," he corrected.

"I think you mean _you_ got an amazing friend out of it."

Percy scoffed a bit and Rachel flicked his forehead once more.

"Hey!"

"Look, as your friend of three years now, I say...follow your gut. You'll figure what everything is, means, or is trying to say, eventually. You always do."

Percy sighed and nodded, looking back off into the distance as Rachel continued to work.

"I'm all done," she announced.

Percy lifted his arm and saw that the skin around the ink was red, but the black ink looked like it was shining against his tanned skin. She then proceeded to put lotion on the tattoo and delicately place a bandage on it.

"Thanks Rach,"

"No problem," she said, putting away some of her equipment. Percy pulled on his shirt and looked back over at the sassy redhead.

"And not just for the touch up... but for everything else too," Percy was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I've got your back, Percy. No matter what."

They then left the back room and Percy said goodbye to Nico and Rachel, then heading out to his motorcycle and riding away.

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind Percy, Rachel started laughing her head off.

"Rachel! Are you okay!"

Nico was well past worrying for his boss's sanity since he had been working there for about two years now. But the sudden case of debilitating giggles was unnerving to say the least.

Rachel was wiping the tears away from her eyes. Her face had turned about the same shade as her hair at this point and she was gasping for air.

"Oh my God, Nico... he has no idea..."

"Who!? Percy?"

Nico looked back to the door and debated pulling out his cell phone and calling him. He would still be on his bike, so whatever call he placed would go straight to voicemail.

Rachel looked to be trying to calm herself down at this point, but was still chuckling madly.

Nico walked around the counter and grabbed Rachel's shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel stared at Nico a little confused for a bit but a mischievous grin soon took over her face.

"Percy's got a little crush."

Nico gasped and soon he and Rachel were grinning at the spot Percy's motorcycle once inhabited.

* * *

**So this is a little short chapter. But I wanted to have this as a little thing to deal with Percy after Homecoming and also to introduce a few things about his private life, which I haven't really delved into yet.**

**If you have any questions, I promise they will either be answered in future chapters or in Author's notes if I can't exactly work it into the story.**

**Please review your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Sorry its been a while! I've been really busy with AP exams coming up. And for those of you who might not know, its a college level class you can take in High School. I have a Calculus exam this Tuesday so expect a lot more updates after that!**

**Also a bit of info**

**Grading System:**

**A 100-93**

**B 92-85**

**C 84-77**

**D 77-70**

**F 69 below**

**Got it? Good! Now, p****lease enjoy :)**

* * *

PERCY

Percy pulled into the parking lot of the school that Tuesday. Taking off his helmet he swung his leg over the side of his bike and put his keys in his pockets.

He waited for a few minutes until he saw the expensive looking SUV pull into the parking lot as well. Percy started walking towards where the car was now currently parked.

He saw Nico and Hazel's chauffeur, Jules- Albert driving the car and the two siblings getting out of it.

"Hey Neeks."

Nico looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey Perce. Thanks again for doing this."

Percy waved him off. "No problem. Hey Hazel."

Hazel smiled and strode over, pulling Percy into a big hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Percy chuckled again and returned the hug. "Sorry 'bout that Haze."

Hazel looked much more excited than Percy had even seen her. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a Peter Pan style white collar and cuffs, and a pair of simple flats. Her curly brown hair was free flowing, and came down past her shoulders. She had a brown satchel at her side and her golden eyes sparkled with pure energy.

"You look excited," Percy observed.

Hazel nodded vigorously. "I'm so happy I finally get to go to school here! It's like a dream!"

Percy laughed a bit and Hazel turned her attention to her half-brother.

"Okay, Percy's got me from here. You can go tell dad I made it in one piece."

Nico laughed and pulled his sister into a hug. "Good luck Hazel. If anything goes wrong, call."

Hazel nodded and Nico got back into the car.

The two of them waved goodbye as the black car pulled away.

Percy then turned back to Hazel. "You'll probably have to go to the office first. Do you already have your schedule?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, they did a little tour for me yesterday and gave me this."

She pulled out a slip of yellow paper and Percy took it into his hands.

HAZEL MARIE LEVESQUE-DI ANGELO

GRADE: 11TH

1ST PERIOD: CHEMISTRY HONORS

2ND PERIOD: ENGLISH 4 HONORS

3RD PERIOD: COMMUNICATIONS

4TH PERIOD: US HISTORY HONORS

B LUNCH

5TH PERIOD: PRE-ALGEBRA HONORS

6TH PERIOD: FRENCH 2 CP

7TH PERIOD: HOME ECONOMICS

Percy whistled a bit. "Wow...all honors huh?"

Hazel nodded, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Well a private tutor for most of my schooling helps."

"Well, I can get you to your first class. You know where to go for the rest of the day right?"

Hazel nodded. "I think so. But I can probably ask someone for directions right?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "And you'll probably be happy to know we can eat lunch together if you want."

Hazel's face lit up at this. "Really!?"

Percy smiled and nodded. With his confirmation, Hazel bounced on the balls of her feet and clasped her hands together. "This is so great!"

And so, Percy lead Hazel into the school and through the halls and mass of other students.

He made sure to look over every few seconds to see if she was alright, in which he always saw the pure awe and excitement on her face.

They got to her first period and stopped at the door.

"Alright, here you are. I'll find you at lunch, okay? I'll be outside at one of the tables since it's probably the last really nice day we'll have for a while."

Hazel nodded and waved a small goodbye to Percy as she walked into her Chemistry class.

Percy turned on his heels and then made his way to his own first period class.

The first part of the day flew by and next thing Percy knew it was lunch time. Once he got his tray of fried chicken and mashed potatoes he headed out to where some of the tables were and saw Hazel looking around for him. Once her eyes landed on him, a huge smile broke out on her face and she walked over towards him.

Percy looked over at one of the empty tables and the two of them sat down. Hazel opened her satchel and pulled out a container filled with what Percy knew was her favorite food, shrimp gumbo.

"So how was the first part of your day?"

Hazel was beaming. "Oh it was great! I love all my classes and a lot of the teachers are really nice."

"That's good. I guessed as much since I didn't hear any personal army storming the school," he teased.

Hazel frowned a bit and rolled her eyes. "It's not a personal army. We just have a group of bodyguards for our family."

"Speaking of which, why isn't there one following you now?"

Hazel took a sip of her water and replied. "Dad wanted one but me and Nico managed to convince him otherwise."

"I bet that was a fun conversation," Percy said sarcastically.

Hazel shook her head. "You have no idea."

"Percy?"

Percy turned around to see Annabeth. She was wearing a cream colored dress with a lace overlay and a black belt. Her hair was half up, with some of her bangs framing her face.

"Oh.. hey Annabeth."

Annabeth looked a little bit like a deer in headlights as Percy saw her staring at Hazel.

Percy cleared his throat and said, "Annabeth, this is my friend Hazel. Hazel, this is Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth blinked a few times and smiled at Hazel. "Hello Hazel. It's nice to meet you."

Hazel nodded and replied. "It's nice to meet you too, Annabeth."

"This is the Annabeth?" she whispered and Percy nodded.

Hazel's smile got bigger. "So you're Percy's mentor!"

Annabeth looked a tiny bit startled but nodded. "Percy told you about me?"

"Yeah! He talked to Nico about it and last time he was over we talked about the whole mentor thing."

Annabeth looked shocked, but it seemed to be in a good way. "And who is Nico?"

"My brother," Hazel explained.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"I just started eleventh grade here. I was home schooled with my brother until now."

"Oh.. well welcome to Olympus High. It's a great place."

"I already love it here."

"Well if you need anything while you're here. I'll be sure to try and help you."

Hazel's eyes lit up. "Really!? Thanks!"

Annabeth was smiling softly now and then turned her attention to Percy. "I came by to tell you that your math test from last week is still being graded, but I should have it by our session on Thursday."

"Okay, thanks," Percy said.

Annabeth then looked over at Hazel. "Well, I wish you the best Hazel. I'm sure you'll love being an Olympian. And remember, if you need help with anything, come and find me."

Hazel was practically beaming at this. "I will. It was nice meeting you Annabeth."

"And you as well."

Annabeth said a quick goodbye and turned on her heels, walking away.

"I like her," Hazel declared.

Percy chuckled a bit to himself. "Really? I never would have known."

He reached over to grab his water and take a sip from it.

"So when are you two going to get together?"

Percy spit out his mouthful of water and started to choke on it.

"W-what!?" he exclaimed once air had returned to his lungs instead of water.

"You and Annabeth," Hazel stated plainly.

"Me and Annabeth don't like each other that way Hazel. She's my mentor."

Hazel frowned a bit at this, looking a little confused. "But when she came over you looked so...happy...and Nico said.."

"Happy doesn't equal love Haze. And what did Nico say?"

Hazel sighed a bit and returned to eating her lunch. "Nothing. Just forget it."

Percy stared at her for a few moments wondering what in the world had gotten into her head.

Him. Percy Jackson. Dating Annabeth Chase?

Yeah, that was a great relationship.

* * *

ANNABETH

Annabeth was beaming as she spread out the textbooks and set up for their tutor session that day.

Percy walked into the library right then and set his book bag down.

"Hello your Royal Highness," he said, the playfulness in his voice evident.

Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes a bit and sitting down in her chair, Percy following soon after. "Are the royalty jokes only going to increase from now?"

Percy flashed his pearly white teeth at this. "Ohh yeah, Queenie."

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. "Well as Queen my first decree is that we get started."

Percy nodded and leaned further back into his chair. "As you wish."

"I did get your test today though."

Percy stiffened at this and he leaned forward in his chair. "What...what did I get?"

Annabeth paused for a moment, observing how nervous Percy looked at that instant.

"Well...you got an 82."

Percy's eyes went wide as he stared at her.

"It's a C, a C plus in fact. It is a remarkable improvement from you last test."

Percy was smiling wide now. "Wow...I-I passed..."

Percy turned to face Annabeth fully and she saw the joy in his expression. "I passed!"

Annabeth laughed a bit and nodded. "You did."

Percy leaned over and pulled Annabeth into a sort of hug.

Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second as Percy hugged her tightly. Before she could even react though, it was over.

"Thank you."

Annabeth felt her cheeks burn as she hid her face by turning her face and using her hair as a sort of shield.

"Um..you're welcome Percy."

Annabeth pulled out one of the textbooks and started going over one of the assignments Percy had that week.

Once they went through his science and math homework Percy asked for a quick break.

Annabeth agreed, stating it was a reward for getting a good grade on his test.

Percy pulled out his phone and tapped away at it for a few seconds before setting it on the table. Seeing the device, it reminded Annabeth of that last Friday.

"Thanks again for coming to Homecoming," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Percy looked towards her, a little startled.

Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks she looked down and subconsciously started playing with the hem of her shirt. "I know that stuff wasn't your thing and you probably had other things to do but...thanks.."

Her eye looked up and saw Percy staring at her, wide eyed.

He blinked a few times before clearing his throat and regaining his composure.

"Oh..well I just stopped by..I didn't even know if you saw me..so, you're welcome I guess."

Annabeth felt a smile start to form on her face. But before she could speak, Percy's phone began to buzz and ring.

Looking over she saw the name Charlie on the screen.

Percy looked over at Annabeth who nodded.

"Sorry, I have to take this.

"Hello...Yeah, I'm at the library right now...," he said after answering the phone and walking away from their area.

Annabeth sighed, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear as she reorganized some of the materials on the table.

"So how is everything? I just saw Percy step outside to take a call."

Annabeth turned around to face the kind hearted librarian.

"Very well. As a matter of fact, Percy got an 82 on a Math test."

Mnemosyne smiled brightly and clasped her hands together. "Oh good! I must say I always like Percy, his mother was one of the best women I've ever met."

"Mother? They came here?"

Mnemosyne looked a little confused at Annabeth's shock over Percy's mother but quickly said. "They used to live here you know. When Percy was a baby, until he was about...four or so."

"And you remember them?"

She nodded. "It took me a while, but I finally placed it when I was rearranging the children's books!"

"Why did they leave?"

Mnemosyne shook her head. "I'm not sure. I think she got married and they moved away because of his job."

Annabeth was shocked, she never expected something like this. "So Percy's mother wasn't married to Percy's father?"

"No...but Sally was a great mother. She loved Percy and was so determined to be the best mother she could be."

"Was?" Annabeth was slightly confused as to why Mnemosyne was using the past tense.

Mnemosyne gasped a bit. "You don't know..."

"What?" Annabeth felt her heart start to race.

"I-I shouldn't..." Mnemosyne was ringing her pinky finger in her hand as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Please, Ms. Mnemosyne," Annabeth pleaded.

Mnemosyne sighed and nodded. "I talked to Percy about two weeks ago. You were running a bit late and I had just remembered him, so I started to talk with him. I asked about his mother and he got this saddened look on his face...he said she died when he was twelve."

Annabeth gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth.

Mnemosyne nodded solemnly. "He said it was pancreatic cancer. They were too late in catching it and she passed away after six months."

Annabeth didn't know how to react to this. "So he lives with his step-father now?"

Mnemosyne shook her head once more. "No..he lives with two friends of the family he said. They were eighteen and Sally had said she didn't want Percy in the system."

"But wouldn't the step-father have custody?"

"Percy said he left after seeing the first medical bill."

Annabeth felt her whole body sink. As if the weight of this information was physically weighing down on her.

"I shouldn't have told you this..I'm sorry.."

Annabeth put up her hand and shook her head. "No..no I asked you to tell me. Thank you Ms. Mnemosyne."

Mnemosyne gave Annabeth a soft smile and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Right then they heard someone walking towards them and turned to see Percy walking into the library.

Mnemosyne dropped her hand and turned to leave, passing Percy and saying hello. As she walked away, Annabeth saw her look back with a sad smile before turning to walk back to the front.

"Hey, sorry about that."

"Is everything alright?" she found herself asking.

"Yeah. It's just my...friend...just got back from a trip and...yeah."

Percy looked a bit nervous and Annabeth could tell he was hiding something.

"Oh? Okay, well...umm..."

Annabeth looked at the few books left on the table and for one of the few times in her life, didn't know what to do.

She would be lying if she didn't say Ms. Mnemosyne's revelation didn't affect her.

How could Percy act so carefree when all of that had happened to him?

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Percy. He was staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and playfulness, but she could see the small tinge of worry in his eyes.

"You alright?"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"You looked out of it for a second there."

"I-I was just thinking. That's all."

"Well I actually have to go and get home now," Percy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. I'll pack up, you go on and get home."

Percy blinked a few times, looking shocked at what Annabeth had said.

"Really?"

Annabeth nodded. "It's fine Percy. Just review your own note cards for your History test tomorrow, okay?"

"I will," Percy nodded, grabbing his backpack as well. "Thanks Prin-I mean..Annabeth"

"You're welcome, Percy."

Percy did a quick wave goodbye and left the library.

Annabeth sighed and started to pack up all of her things.

"Annabeth dear?"

Annabeth turned around to see Mnemosyne looking very concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't change things with you and Percy."

"It's alright, Ms. Mnemosyne. I-I just was shocked that's all. I'll be fine once I have a chance to process everything."

Mnemosyne was twisting the ring on her finger. "Alright, dear. If you say so."

Annabeth watched as the librarian turned and left. She finished packing up and walked out to her car.

* * *

**So...What do you think? **

**Like what are your thoughts/reactions to **

**Percy's past!**

**Annabeth and Percy!**

**Hazel at Olympus High!**

**Tell me what you all thought!**

**Please review! :)**


	15. Author's Note

**Hi everyone...I'm really sorry I've taken forever!**

**But I've reached a bit of a writer's block with this chapter. I know the end game of this story and what I want to do in the chapters following this one but I can't write this chapter! Like I'm excited to get to the "fun part" of the story with Annabeth and Percy getting together but I can't rush this.**

**I'm so sorry and any ideas or inspiration will be appreciated. I know this may sound stupid but I really need help.**

**Thank you,**

**swimmjacket**


End file.
